For The Sake of Imperfection
by Scilja
Summary: COMPLETE!::When love is in the summer air, everyone and everything is caught up in the notion. With the slight exception of a dojo in Tokyo, that is.
1. Ignorance Is Bleak

From the Desk of Scilja

Hello! Yes, everyone, this IS in fact, an RK fic! Aside from Gundam Wing, Rurouni Kenshin takes the spot to be my top favored. So, in honor of this fantastic series, I indulged myself into a sweet fan-fic just as many others before me have done so. Note for this fic, it takes place after the Revenge Arc. I have mixed in a bit from the anime series as well. Not to worry though, if you have little background on either one, this story won't make it that obvious for you to dive into research. I decided to keep in a few bits of Japanese here and there, because it just didn't seem like RK without it! A glossary at the end of the chapter should suffice any of your questions of such words.

**An important word for this story**: In the Rurouni Kenshin anime episode of the Tanabata special, Tanabata, on the calendar, is shown to be celebrated in the month of August and not July. Some parts of Tokyo do celebrate Tanabata in August rather than on the 7th month because it is more accurate on the lunar calendar. Therefore, Tanabata will be held in August for this fic's purposes.

The notes at the end will provide further info.

Enjoy!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: The idea and characters of Rurouni Kenshin are the property of the great Watsuki Nobuhiro. I am simply borrowing the characters to torture them in agony for this fic. I so evil.

**For The Sake of Imperfection**

**by Scilja**

**Chapter One - Ignorance Is Bleak**

When the sun is beating down on the land and reflected back from the waters – it's summer. When the cicadas are noisily chirping away a musical symphony – it's summer. When children are scurrying in the streets without a care in the world and parents watch contentedly from the sidelines – it's summer.

And when Tanabata, the Star-Gazing Festival, the night that gives romance a push to lovers everywhere, happens to be the talk of the town – you _especially_ know it's summer.

One would think that because of this romantic event, all the young girls and women would be fluttering along with the boys and men they adore. Vendors earn a grand from coaxing lovers to buy gifts for one another. The restaurants are full of specialty dishes made for two. Florists are busily arranging for high demand. All in the name of love.

True, that is what comes to anyone's mind whenever such a special occasion comes by. But they have never looked hard enough. If they did, they surely would not agree that is what happens in a certain part of Tokyo. Let alone the atmosphere of it was nowhere near to romance, acting as if it were a disease.

Indeed, it was sad that with love around every corner not a whim of romance stirred up in the Kamiya Dojo.

Which is what exactly went through the mind of Kamiya Kaoru.

No, you wouldn't find her giving flirtatious glances to the opposite sex. Nor would you need to be surprised to see her engaged in a heated kiss. Or cuddling up and exchanging affectionate words.

You would most likely find her fighting.

"Terrible posture!" The young kenjutsu instructor held a stern glance with a flick of her weapon. "Unless you're planning to be the Hunchback Samurai of Japan, fix your stance! There is no way you can do any good when you're slouching like that. Now give me your best shot!"

Yahiko straightened upright, sweat dripping down his face after a series of intense katas. Ever persistent, he raised the shinai high over his head and dashed forward with a loud yell.

Kaoru readied herself into a defensive position, bokken held in front to prepare for the oncoming attack. She frowned at the boy's lack of focus of the offensive move. An opening! Right at the torso!

She crouched to dodge the weapon's swing where her head would have been and made a side-way arc hit its target.

In seconds, the first student of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu dropped to the floor groaning in pain, his hands wrapped around his stomach.

Rising to her feet, Kaoru clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, "You still need to work on concentrating on defense. A good balance between your offense and defense will make a more successful attack."

Sputtered disbelief came from the curled form that remained sprawled on the ground.

"That'll be all for today. You can get started on your chores now." The bokken hoisted over one shoulder, she walked to a rack to return it.

As always, Tokyo's great samurai descendant, Moujin Yahiko, would not stand for this kind slave work. The importance to defend himself against such demeaning tasks brought forth a surge of energy that got him to miraculously stand from supposed pain. "No way, busu!" he argued and added effect by stamping his foot, "That's no way to treat a future samurai! That's the way to treat a future house-maid!"

Kaoru rolled her eyes. 'Tell that to an ex-hitokiri turned laundry-washer/cook/housekeeper.' Even after staying with her for a year, the little bugger continues to put up an argument.

He was struck with a hard fierce look, "Don't start, Yahiko. Who else is going to clean? And for defiance to your sensei, you can add five hundred swings to your pile of tasks."

She left the dojo while he swore under his breath and was silently pleased to hear the carrying of a bucket and rag.

'I let a loud-mouth like him stay under my roof and this is the respect I get.' An irate breath wisped the bangs that fell over her eyes. 'I am way too nice.'

Sliding the door to her room shut, she proceeded to remove the training gi which had gone heavy and damp with perspiration.

Yuck. There goes any chance of smelling like flowers.

The dark print of the calendar captured her attention. August 1. Only a few days left until the dreaded festival.

A shudder went through her. She wasn't exactly looking forward to it, considering what had happened last year was both embarrassing and exasperating. Good choice of words to describe it.

Kenshin, in his entire inexperience with Western tradition, _accidentally_ proposed to her with a ring he found.

It would have been an incredibly romantic feat, since it was during the festival of love, but how could one call it real if the man was absolutely clueless about the idea?

To further add to misery, the owner almost died for losing such a valuable object. Consequently, Kaoru had no choice but to give the ring back.

Talk about getting your hopes up and send them crashing back down.

That wasn't the gist of it all either. Kaoru had spent many nights pondering about how Kenshin truly felt towards her. A sister? A friendly acquaintance? An unrequited love? Oh, the horrors.

It just didn't make sense! A year had already passed and yet, the red-head hasn't made any signals! Past rivals were already sent packing – Shishio was way down there, Saitou did not come around pestering for a fight anymore, Aoshi was happily meditating away, and Enishi had ebbed out. Gone were the worries and troubles. The path had never been more free!

But that didn't stop Kenshin from being dense about it.

Kaoru sighed inwardly, 'Kenshin.' A previous hitokiri turned rurouni who seeks redemption from his slaying days. With flaming locks and striking amethyst eyes. The very well-sculpted physique that she had been able to get a glimpse at whenever his gi got torn in battle. Not to mention his expertise with a sword, or more specifically, a sakabatou. The thought of how skillful his hands could be outside of combat made her blush hotly.

He had saved her, Japan, and many others several times. Constantly putting the care of others before him first, always willing to help. With all the "-de gozarus" and "-donos", he was a prude to the extreme. The man had introduced a whole new form of elocution.

At least the self-depreciation had toned down from literally knocking the swordsman into his senses, though it occasionally slipped out now and then. "This unworthy one." 'Mou, Kenshin, if you'd give me a chance I'll gladly show you how worthy you are!'

God, the man was something alright.

Naturally, as any normal female, Kaoru decided to nab such a fine specimen of the male gender. Yet, the aforementioned man was either slow or naïve when it came to the subject of love.

She scoffed. How ironic that a person so extremely skilled in the difficult art of the sword is so weak in the art of romance.

On this summer day, Kaoru decided it was high-time for her to do something about this. And with Tanabata coming up, it gave the perfect reason to do so.

In sheer determination, she plundered through the number of garments she owned. Shortly, a triumphant "Yes!" was announced and she pulled out not just any ordinary robe, but one suited perfectly for this tactic. Removing any remaining article of clothing, she slipped it on, tied the knot around her waist, and bounded off in search for her victim.

* * *

Scrub. Swish. Splash. Scrub. Scrub. Splish. Scrub. Scrub. Scrub. Scrape at a particularly stubborn stain. Splash. Scrub some more.

Behold the rituals of doing the laundry.

Kenshin wiped his brow with the back of his hand. The summer heat made everything seem like a daze. The cold water from the basin was welcoming to lessen the rising temperature, but did nothing to hide the guilt that trickled slowly.

From past experience, and a not so very pleasant one at that, he was well aware of the nearing of Tanabata. It was hard to forget such an event when you screwed up a proposal.

If only he had known about the Western tradition of engagement, that horrid incident would have been greatly avoided. And to think that it was Kaoru's first time, he cringed, he clearly ruined that moment for her.

A long sigh escaped him. Kaoru deserved everything wonderful in this world. Most of the women he met were sophisticated, polished, soft-spoken, and dutiful. A perfect package for any man.

Except for him, that is.

In fact, he found it quite refreshing to see someone contrast against those common qualities. Kaoru was the first to step up and dared to be different.

When she first tracked him down in the streets, fighting to protect her name's honor, he was enamored by her fiery independence. Not only was she full of vitality, Kaoru had a heart caring enough to take in a pick-pocket and a former hitokiri despite their history. Unlike other women, having knowledge in kenjutsu was a special subject he could relate specially with her.

He wanted to make it up to her. Now the question was how he was going to do it.

So caught up was he in his own thoughts that he nearly jumped when Kaoru emerged walking towards him, clutching a bundle of clothes in her arms.

"Kenshin!"

What a melodic voice. He could blissfully pass the time just listening to it.

She graced him with a dazzling smile, "Kenshin, I hope you don't mind, but I finished training and have some clothes to be washed."

"Not at all, Kaoru-dono," he returned her smile with one of his own, stood and held out his hands.

"Thank you," she outstretched her arms to give him the clothing then stopped short when her footing slipped.

Amidst Kenshin's "Oro!" Kaoru fell straight into the laundry basin.

Covered in foamy bubbles and a soaked gi, Kenshin scrambled to check on Kaoru's wellbeing. Her face was unreadable as it was covered by wet hair that clung to the sides. He reached for the garments that followed her when she tumbled in.

"Kaoru-dono!" he flung the hakama away, words gushing out, "are you alright? Where does it hurt?" he grabbed a training gi, "Sessha is sorry about the soap! Sessha will be more careful next time de go…za…ru…"

Try as he might, he lost his ability to speak and gawked instead.

There was no need for imagination in the state Kaoru was in. Her legs hung suspended from the edge of the tub while her arms were buried in the water. She was covered by the most see-through kind of fabric he had ever seen. To make matters worse, the dampness of the clothing possibly made it even _more_ transparent than intended and hugged her body like a second skin. And if that wasn't enough, the tie of her robe had loosened greatly, thus exposing her bare for him to see up to her navel.

He was immensely relieved that the parted robe barely clung to the edges of her shoulder to partially covering her chest. Though it did nothing to hide the swells of her breasts and pert nipples.

Kenshin swallowed with grave difficulty.

When she coughed, her chest vibrated. At that instant, he knew he had surpassed the limit of self-control Hiten Mitsurugi had taught him, now teetering over the edge.

Kaoru shifted in her awkward position which immediately brought Kenshin to snap out of it. Assist her first, and then focus on self-restraint. He wrapped an arm around her bent knees and another around her back. The water streamed about them as he lifted Kaoru's drenched form and headed to the bathroom.

The trek to the bathhouse was left unvoiced. Kenshin was still unable to tell what Kaoru was feeling since hair remained sticking to her face. She didn't appear to be hurt anywhere; proof there was no sound of protest when he carried her.

Stopping outside the door to the bath, he gently eased her down to stand. He took a towel from a nearby shelf and patted her dry from excess water. The towel was left to drape over her shoulders, "Kaoru-dono, there is a bath already prepared for you and then I'll make some snacks. How does that sound? You have worked hard today training with Yahiko, it is time to relax."

Giving a final pat on toweling her dry, he would have went on his way if it were not for the tight grip that a slender hand had on the sleeve of his gi. He blinked incredulously, "Oro? Kaoru-dono?"

A fist surged towards him with a loud "Kenshin, you IDIOT!" to send him careening through the shoji wall, towel landing sharply on his head for the grand finale.

"Ororooo…"

* * *

Kaoru slammed the bath door and placed a hand on her flustered face. The redness was more out of frustration than humiliation.

Her magnificent plan was ruined!

He was not a normal man!

Any sane male would gladly have taken a near naked female into his arms. Placed in that type of situation, he should have ravished her. Kissed her senseless. Declared his profound love for her. Anything but what he had done!

But Kenshin, he did no such thing. He checked for her safety…when she was practically nude right before him.

The man was not just dense, he defied the laws of the male libido.

Her shoulders dropped listlessly as she braced herself against the wall. She didn't know whether to scream or to laugh.

Seeing the steam that smoked out the window, she stripped off the damp robe and immersed into the water. Her knotted muscles began to unwind from its tension.

Lips pursed on how she had done a splendid job of making a complete fool of herself. Kenshin must think that not only was she violent, loud, lanky tomboy, she was a clumsy one to add with it.

The list of Kamiya Kaoru's faults never stops growing.

On the other hand, she racked through every part of her mind, conjuring up possibilities of why Kenshin acted the way he did. It couldn't be that he disliked her, otherwise he wouldn't have stayed in the dojo for a long time. He didn't make any show of annoyance to any of her characteristics, for he would have made that clear with a display of amber orbs, as he did with Saitou. In fact, he just kept on a peaceful façade.

Which was why it was complicated to figure out the idiot in the first place.

All the smiling he did was going to send her over the moon. At the rate they were going, she wouldn't be surprised if Ayame and Suzume got married before she did.

A man like him had to be used against the extreme. After all, he did do through a lot of outrageous events. The training with Hiten Misturugi, dealing with the Bakumatsu before and after, and breathing the days anew. He lived in the extreme.

She was not going to give up! Years of self-discipline were not going to be wasted. Answers she wanted and answers she will receive.

A new glint shone in her blue depths. Drastic times called for drastic measures.

And it was going to be as drastic as it can get.

Half an hour later, Kaoru stepped out of the bath. In the haste to get into the bath, she had forgotten to bring along a yukata. Wrapping a towel around herself, she peeked out the door to check for any peeping eyes. When the coast was clear, she sped to her bedroom to change.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of wallowing in the after effects from the fury of a certain shihondai, Kenshin brushed himself off and got up. Plucking out stray debris from his hair, compliments of the innocent shoji that sadly happened to be in the way of Kaoru's wrath, he headed towards the kitchen to make the promised snack.

But the snack was not what his mind was set on; rather it was on a dark-haired and blue-eyed femme.

Kaoru was acting more out of character compared to her usual state. However, he could not pinpoint what made her tick lately. Aside from the common teasing from Yahiko, it was a mystery to explain her fluctuating moods.

The stove was stoked to boil water and Kenshin proceeded to make tea.

Shishou should have spent more time explaining the complicated matters of the female mind. That would have greatly helped save his behind on numerous occasions. No doubt, the preference to end up in a battle with Mibu's wolf was far better than to face a pissed-off Kaoru any day.

He froze.

Could it be of what happened on Tanabata last year?

Setting a small tray on the counter, his brow furrowed. It was unlike Kaoru to hold a deep grudge.

Then again, there was the Kyoto farewell.

Cringe. Another raw matter left untouched. He was going to have to resolve that with her as well.

For some odd, unexplainable reason, trouble always came looking for him. Fate has found its new toy to torture.

Fate also chose to further torment the poor man by tempting him with a wet Kaoru, having her adorn a near-invisible garment that plainly revealed what made her so feminine.

Cue devilish grin.

It was going to take a long time bathing with cold water until he came back down.

Nasty, Kenshin! Avert thoughts! Avert, I say!

Two fingers pinched the bridge of his nose. This was going to take a while.

In the process of unwrapping the katsuteira from its packaging, distinct sounds of bickering filled the air. Without a doubt, Yahiko had once again irked off his sensei.

Kenshin shook his head wryly, arranging the food on the tray. Making a silent reminder to have the medicine kit ready in hand, he carried the finished snack to an awaiting shihondai.

"Oro!" Red locks waved as a laughing Yahiko sped by, whose head turned to throw a raspberry at the heated figure dashing after him.

Kaoru came running with visible threat gleaming in her blue pools. "Yahiko! Get back here! If respect can't be taught, it can be pounded into you!"

"Maa, calm down, Kaoru-dono," Ensuring a firm grip on the tray, he lifted a hand to go across her shoulders and thus hold her in place. "Yahiko will learn –"

Since when were shoulders made to be soft and curvaceous?

Slowly, his gaze traveled down to where his hand had landed. Eyes bugged out of their socket to see it resting on none other than her breast.

Kenshin bravely raised his head to meet blazing sparks now directed at him. Kaoru's entire being quivered with rage.

Think, Kenshin, quick! Save your rear again! One can only take so much pain! Say something! ANYTHING –

"**ORO!**"

- but that.

"Kenshin, _you sick pervert_!"

If a spectator were to stand outside, he or she would see a blur of red shoot through the roof of the Kamiya dojo.

TBC…

·ENDNOTES

* * *

· TANABATA 

Tanabata is the Star-Gazing Festival to celebrate a legend that originated from China that made its way to Japan. It is an occasion of celebrating love. Some parts of Japan honor it on July 7th. Other parts, (such as where the Kenshin-gumi is residing) celebrates it from August 5th to 8th because the date is closer on the lunar calendar.

· ABOUT THE TANABATA EPISODE IN THE ANIME SERIES

Having a background in Chinese words, I am able to read some Japanese words because it contains bits of Chinese here and there. A perfect example would be the written words for numbers, because in both languages, they are nearlyidentical.

In the Tanabata special episode of the anime series Rurouni Kenshin, the calendar showed August 5th, thereby indicating that part of Tokyo celebrated the event later. I find it confusing, because in the same episode Tae mentions that Kaoru's birthday was a month ago, in June. However, that can not be the case if Tanabata was celebrated on August 5th. So instead of Kaoru's birthday being in June, it would be on July.

Then again, it could be because of the lunar calendar. If RK were following the lunar calendar, their August would really be a July. This clearly explains then Kaoru's birthday in June.

If only Watsuki-sama can clear this up .

**In any case, for this story, Tanabata will be held in the month of August. **Kaoru's birthday will be another story.

· GLOSSARY

Bakumatsu – a period also known as the "Boshin Civil War" where the Ishin Shishi (for the Meiji government) and the Shinsen-gumi (for the Tokugawa) battle for govern

busu – rude expletive meaning "ugly woman"   
bokken – wooden sword   
de gozaru – part of Kenshin's form of courteous ways   
dojo – training area   
-dono – a highly respectful honorific   
gi – top   
hakama – pants   
Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu – Kenshin's fighting style   
hitokiri – assassin   
Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu – Kaoru's fighting style   
kata – forms in martial arts   
katsuteira – tea cakes   
kenjutsu – the art of sword fighting   
mou – Kaoru's way of displaying irritation or aggravation   
maa – similar to "calm down"   
oro – Kenshin's famous all-purpose word   
rurouni – Watsuki-sama's special word for "wanderer"   
sakabatou – a sword where the sharp edge of a blade is on the reversed side   
sensei – teacher   
sessha – In replace of "I", Kenshin refers to himself as "This unworthy one"   
shinai – bamboo sword   
shihondai – assistant/adjutant master   
Shishou – "master", Kenshin refers Hiko Seijuro as this, his trainer of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu   
yukata – robe


	2. Fill In The Blank

DISCLAIMER: The idea and characters of Rurouni Kenshin are the property of the great Watsuki Nobuhiro. I am simply borrowing the characters to torture them in agony for this fic.

**For The Sake of Imperfection**

**by Scilja**

**Chapter Two – Fill In The Blank**

Nothing was better in the world than being curled up in the comfortable warmth of a futon. Scratch that. There _was_ one thing better, and it was the enjoyment of living out a fantasy through your dream.

Kaoru sat on the porch, leaning against one of the pillars while admiring the dance of Sakura petals before her. Approaching footsteps fell on deaf ears; only until Kenshin took a seat next to her did she notice his presence.

Admiring the way the sunlight golden-laced through his crimson hair, she was given a touching smile; in his hand, he held a full Sakura blossom.

He leaned forward until their faces were mere inches away from each other. Her breath hitched in her throat as he gingerly wove the flower into her hair.

"Kaoru," his breath playfully teased her lips.

Whoa, she was already falling from his presence. A heady sensation filled her mind as his unique scent of musk and spice overcame her senses. Her heartbeat thundered against her chest and reverberated through her ears.

Yes! Kiss me! Come on, Kenshin, do it! Put me out of this misery!

Instead, he lifted her hand and ran butterfly kisses against her knuckles.

Okay, so it wasn't what she had in mind, but it was getting there.

He released her hand and traced the outline of her jaw and neck. Her nerves shook in anticipation.

Hurry, Kenshin!

He shortened the distance between them, his lips not fully pressed against hers, only hovering above. "Kaoru…"

That does it! If you want something done, you have to do it yourself.

Impatiently, she roughly grabbed the front of his gi to finally close the gap between them and earn her reward.

"HEY, busu! _Let go of me_!"

Kaoru's lids flew open at the riled tone. Why weren't Kenshin's lips on hers? After a few seconds of fuzzy images, her eyes adjusted to the familiar face of her student.

Both hands continued its grasp as Kaoru gradually shifted from dazed to irritation, "**Yahiko**?!" She shoved him with a force that almost made him topple backwards. "What are you doing here?"

The eleven-year old patted his gi and scoffed haughtily, "Geez, busu, you're getting lazier everyday! You were sleeping long enough. No wonder you're the adjutant and not head master!"

He ignored the fire that burned in her eyes by placing hands unto hips with his face scrunched in distaste, "You were making wierd noises so I just had to come and see what was going on. Well, now I see that it was just you being your everyday idiotic self."

"I could say the same thing for you!"

Yahiko wisely made his leave before Kaoru could do him any harm. He couldn't resist poking his head back in with a full-fledged smirk, "Oh, by the way, nice kiss of air, busu."

Instinctive reflexes helped him dodge a tabi as he scampered out to the doorway howling with laughter.

* * *

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the sky was blue, and the laundry was dry.

What a fantastic way to start the day.

Humming a nameless tune, the red-head began to take the clothes down from its high perch.

"Kenshin, what are you doing?"

He turned his head to see Sanosuke ambling towards him, trademark fishbone hanging from his mouth. "Good morning, Sano, I'm taking the laundry down, of course."

"Why?"

Kenshin gave Sano a look as if he had told him that red bandanas were the hottest thing around. "Because it's dry, de gozaru yo."

"I knew this would happen," the taller man muttered silently, followed by a shouted, "Idiot!"

"Oro! What for? Sessha didn't do anything!"

"Exactly, Kenshin!" Sano smacked his own forehead. "Geez, you're one hopeless case."

That made Kenshin frown, "Sano, I find it bothersome with the name-calling, de gozaru, unless you have a reason for insulting me."

"You bet it's a good reason, Kenshin!" his friend snapped, "I expected to see some kissing going on around here, but instead, I see you doing the laundry!"

The remark peeved him, "Well, sorry for being helpful."

"I'm trying to help you out here, okay?"

That got his attention, "Help? What do I need help for?"

A bandaged hand went into a pocket, "With 'Jou-chan, what else!" Sano was starting to think Kenshin had a habit of making the simplest things complicated involuntarily. Although the swordsman was one of the cleverest and most tactile, perhaps he gave him a wee bit too much credit.

"Oro! Sano, nothing is wrong with me and Kaoru-dono!"

"Yes, there is, Kenshin!" the hand came out from the pocket to flay widely, "And it's getting overbearing seeing the two of you flit around. Do you have any idea how heavy the sexual tension has grown between the both of you?"

Kenshin's face took on a hue that outdid that of his gi. He did not recall making it seem obvious. As far as he knew, he and Kaoru remained on nothing more than amiable terms. Hastily, he sputtered, "SANO! That's not true!"

"Hell, yeah, it's very true! You always have this stupid smile on your face, worse than that usual dumb grin you always have. How many times I've caught the both of you staring at each other without letting the other person know. And the blushing happens almost every second! You could beat a tomato for crying out loud!"

A mix of annoyance and anger, "Sano…"

Sanosuke boldly continued, "You know I'm right. Just admit it, Kenshin, it won't kill you. I mean, wasn't it the same with Tomoe?"

Kenshin slackened at remembrance of his first wife, the link with the cross sword scar on his left cheek. A hand unconsciously made its way to the old wound, "No, Sano, it was not the same with Tomoe." The hand dropped to his side, "Our marriage was not a proper one. We just somehow ended up together by odd consequence. Tomoe was different. She could never take Kaoru's place."

He cast a sideway glance, "Tomoe was fine and sophisticated. Demure, soft-spoken, and elegant. It seems like a twist of destiny, but we found a way to compensate each other. She gave me a glimpse of the other side of life, out of the battles and blood.

"But Kaoru, she is different as well," his face softened, "she draws me with her light. Refreshing and full of vigor, she enraptures me. She makes me feel complete. She is my world, my heart, my breath…my everything."

Eyes widened, Kenshin fell forward with an "Oro!" from the hard slap on his back, "That's it, buddy!" Sanosuke chuckled, "And see? It didn't kill 'ya!"

He winced, rubbing his aching back, "But it hurt."

"Okay, now on to more important matters," Sano pressed, "do you know what week this is?"

Kenshin gave a questioning look, "It's the first day of August, de gozaru."

"And?" Sano urged.

"Late summer?"

Sano raised a brow.

"Free cake week?"

Sano growled.

"Tanabata?"

Sano nodded, "You're not as dumb as I thought."

"Sano!"

A hand waved it off, "Anyway, Kenshin, it's clear you haven't done anything yet otherwise you wouldn't be out here doing your womanly chores."

"They are not womanly, _de gozaru_," he retorted harshly.

"Which brings us to the first step to becoming a man!"

Downright stupefied, Kenshin could only stare at Sano in disbelief, "Wh-what?!"

His hand formed a determined fist, "'Jou-chan isn't going to date Kenshin the cleaning maid! She's going to date Kenshin the man! So we're going to have to fix you up!"

The trapped rurouni stuttered, "_We_?"

"That's right! Don't worry, Kenshin, 'Jou-chan will be drooling all over ya after you've gone through the Sagara Experience!" He proudly thumped a fist against his arched chest. "For starters, the top of the list is your looks."

"But I like the way I dress!"

"Kenshin, it's about time somebody told you that pink isn't meant to be a masculine color."

He gripped the fabric of the well-worn gi, "It's not pink, de gozaru!"

"Fine, purple then, in any case, that is such an eye-sore," Sano drawled. "So next thing tomorrow morning, we're getting you some new studs."

The former rurouni was taken back, "Tomorrow?"

A scowl came on the fighter's features, "Kenshin, it's getting really annoying to hear you repeat everything I say. And yes, tomorrow, you have little time left until Tanabata. It's the perfect time to act!"

Kenshin felt his temples throb with a nearing migraine.

"And we'll have to do something about your weird speech patterns."

"Weird?!"

"Yeah, the 'oro' and 'de gozaru' isn't too bad, and it was damn good you got rid of 'sessha' 'cause that could drive anyone insane. The '-dono' we'll have to work on."

Kenshin looked ready to faint.

Turning on his heel, he gestured off-handedly, "Take it easy for now, tomorrow will be a big day."

Kenshin couldn't help but feel like this was another one of fate's plan to torture him.

* * *

"I'm going to the market to buy some tofu, Kenshin!"

He turned but did not pause from hanging a gi, "Kaoru-dono, I could go with you in a few minutes. The laundry is almost done, de gozaru."

Her ponytail swayed with the furious shaking of her head, "No, thanks, Kenshin, that's alright," before he could say anymore, she bounded to the gates, "I'll be back soon!"

Without the unnerving company of the samurai, she would have some time to sort out her thoughts. She also chose to take the longer route.

Kaoru bit her lip uneasily.

She was just about ready to set off to the market when, by accident, stumbled into the conversation between Kenshin and Sano. Yes, it was rude to eavesdrop, hide behind the door, and listen in. Blame it on her curiosity.

Kenshin was talking about Tomoe. The subject of the woman from his past hadn't come up in quite a long time. The last time she was mentioned was during Enishi's Jinchuu. When she was brought up, Kaoru felt her heart crumble to the floor and did not stay around to listen to the rest.

Yukishiro Tomoe was different. Kenshin made that perfectly known.

_Tomoe was fine. _

Kaoru examined her hands. Years of training earned her far more strength compared to most women. That brought her to be rough.

_Tomoe was sophisticated. _

Clumsy and violent was her middle name.

_Tomoe was demure. _

Heck, she could be mistaken for a boy if she didn't have feminine body parts.

_Tomoe was soft-spoken. _

Everyone in Japan has heard her voice one time or another.

_Tomoe was elegant._

She was a lanky, sweaty, tomboy.

Of all the women she had to face up with it had to be someone perfect.

Was that the kind of woman Kenshin looked for?

Without question, Tomoe had to be beautiful.

Kaoru stopped by at a large window to scrutinize her reflection. Tomoe's hair was probably as well-kept as she was distinguished. Her hair looked like it had been trampled, the ends fringed. It was long since she had been to a stylist and now she was paying for the damage.

Her ivory skin was flawless. Point there.

The outline of her face was neither angular nor off-putting. Give a point.

She didn't have flaring nostrils and a high bridge for a nose. Another point there.

Kaoru tilted her head. Blue eyes, pretty exotic for a Japanese, along with thick, dark lashes to frame it. Extra point there.

She puckered her lips. They were desirable. Triple points there.

Her figure, with Tae's constant warning to dreaded pounds as well as constant activity from kenjutsu, was well-maintained. During her walks in the market, she had been the eye of a few on-lookers so she knew her form had some appeal.

Her height was decent. Not too tall to intimidate a man, not too short to feel towered by others. Point.

So what was the problem?

The tanuki persona.

It was a rather farfetched idea, but it did somewhat explain why Kenshin had not sent any signs to her.

The new objective: to live up to the "-dono" Kenshin always pinned her name to.

As if pulled by an invisible force, she brought her gaze down to her chest.

They could be fuller.

She quickly raised head to prevent herself from being caught staring at her own breasts. Maybe there was something in the market that could increase bust size.

* * *

"Himura-san! Himura-san!"

Kenshin swiveled his head around to find the owner of the voice. "Souchou-dono." He continued to keep close ties with the police force in order to be well-informed of threats to the new era. When trouble came, Kenshin was always ready to end it.

"Himura-san," the chief of police beckoned him over with a friendly wave.

Letting the broom lean against the wall, Kenshin walked to the fence, "Good evening, Souchou-dono, how can I help you?"

The uniformed man shifted his glasses with a chuckle, "Nothing for me, Himura-san, but for you." In his hand, he produced a box. "Here."

"Oro!" Kenshin grunted in surprise at the unexpected heavy impact, he staggered back and forth to regain balance. Recognizing the government stamp on it, he sucked in a breath, "Souchou-dono, I can't –"

The chief lightly pushed at the box, "Himura-san, I am expected to return empty-handed."

Kenshin shook his head, "No, Souchou-dono, I am rewarded well enough to see people live peacefully in this era."

His hand moved forward, "Consider it a token of gratitude from Japan. Say what you will, Himura-san, but you did a great deal being Japan's savior many times." His smile sincere, "We would not be what it is today if it weren't for you."

Knowing the chief of police would be nothing but persistent, he sighed resignedly, the corner of his lips tilted upwards. With a single nod, Kenshin wordlessly received the envelope. The police chief exhaled in relief, glad it didn't take as much effort as previous attempts to give to the humble man.

"Is there anything else?"

"That is all," he tipped his hat, eyes smiling into arched slits, "be well."

Kenshin bowed, "Thank you, Souchou-dono."

"No, Himura-san," hand folded across his chest, the chief bent from the waist in a deep bow of reverence, "thank you."

After the visitor made his depart, Kenshin went to store the box in his room, a bit aberrant with the large amount in hand. At the same time, the bright, multi-colored dome of the parasol bobbed over the wooden fence, indicating that Kaoru returned from the market.

"I'm home, Kenshin!"

"Welcome back, Kaoru-dono."

He knew how he was going to make it up to her.

TBC…

·ENDNOTES

* * *

· GLOSSARY 

-chan – honorific that applies to friends (commonly used around females) or an affectionate term  
-san – honorific similar to "Miss/Mr./Ms."  
jinchuu – a play on words from "tenchuu" which means "the heavens will pass judgement" - basically means "Even if the heavens don't punish him"; Enishi, Tomoe's younger brother, who met Kenshin during the Bakumatsu and blamed him for taking away his sister's happiness, came back years later to plant his revenge. This plotline not found in the anime, only in the manga.  
'jou-chan – "ojou-chan/ojou-san" meaning "little miss" or an affectionate "miss"; applies to young ladies, this is what Sano calls Kaoru by  
samurai – a swordsman  
sakura – cherry blossoms  
souchou – chief  
tabi – a shoe similar to a sandal  
tanuki – Kaoru's title as a resemblance to a racoon


	3. Beneath All Its Grandeur

DISCLAIMER: The idea and characters of Rurouni Kenshin are the property of the great Watsuki Nobuhiro. I am simply borrowing the characters to torture them in agony for this fic.

**For The Sake of Imperfection**

**by Scilja**

**Chapter Three – Beneath All Its Grandeur**

Kaoru removed her shoes and set it to the side as was the appropriate etiquette. Smoothing the wrinkles out of her kimono, she took a deep breath and entered the waiting room of the Hoshiko Tea House.

Outside, the structure stood proudly with its white foundation and deep red pillars and roofs. Inside was just as majestic, with the back shoji giving an enticing view of the lush vibrant gardens that surrounded the area. The place was cleaned to shine.

All tea ceremonies had one thing in common: every single action took a great amount of painstaking refinement and utter grace.

This was where she would learn to be refined and sophisticated.

A woman in her early twenties dressed in a purple kimono and gold obi appeared before her. Her hair was done in an elaborate style. She greeted with a bow, in return, Kaoru did the same.

"Welcome, I am Naiyu," her smile could have any man on his knees, "you must be Kamiya-san. Menori-san is waiting for you in the tea room." With perfect elegance, she extended a hand towards one of the hallways, "This way, if you please, Kamiya-san."

Naiyu led Kaoru into a wide room that was as pristine as the other rooms of the building. The window was opened widely to allow a burst of sunlight. A scroll painting hung on the wall. Two flowers rested in a single vase on a low table. It was a very simple room, but at the same time, it brought a sense of serenity and peace.

The shoji door opened to reveal a woman wearing a pearl-white kimono with a navy silk obi around her waist. Ornamental chopsticks held her bun in place. She carried a tray of utensils which Kaoru presumed to be what her lesson would include.

She smiled at once upon noticing of Kaoru, "Ah! Kamiya-san! Welcome! Welcome!" With a nod of gratitude at Naiyu, Kaoru and Menori became the only two occupants in the room.

Menori placed the tray on the floor and walked forward to embrace the younger woman, "It's been a long time, Kaoru-san!" She held her at arms length, "You look absolutely gorgeous!"

Kaoru laughed at her exuberance, "Thank you, Menori-san, but it is you who with the beauty."

"Still modest!" she let out a pleased sigh. "And how is that handsome red-head of yours?"

"Mou, same as ever, Menori-san," Kaoru complained, causing the older woman to giggle.

"Ah, but that is what today is for, right? Come, come, let us begin, you have much to learn." Her voice held a soothing tone, trained to calm the atmosphere.

Moving to the centre of the room, they both lowered to kneeling positions. Kaoru could hear the soothing run of a small stream easing her worries away.

"The main purpose of the tea ceremony, Kaoru-san, reflects on the four principles of Harmony, Respect, Purity, and Tranquility. Harmony with other people and nature, Respect with and for others, Purity of the mind and senses, and Tranquility for a peace of mind and appreciation of nature."

Kaoru decided that Aoshi should live here. Or even better, he should _run_ a tea house. He certainly had the patience and muteness for it. Oh, she could just see him now. The trench coat replaced with a yukata. Aoshi prepping up flowers. Aoshi and zen. Aoshi flitting this way and that. It's a riot!

"Notice that this room, Kaoru-san, requires very little to decorate." Kaoru nodded in agreement. "In the tea house, it is a cleansing of mind and body, leaving the troubles of the physical world and to revel in the beauty of simplicity itself."

She held in a sigh. Now if only her life could be like that.

Menori lifted a hand towards the scroll painting of the crane that hung on the wall. "Scroll works provide the theme of the ceremony, whether it is a painting or a word." Kaoru was given a blank scroll and a brush already submerged a bottle of ink. "Alright, Kaoru-san, show me your calligraphy."

Her mind already conjured up what she wanted. She carefully dipped the brush into the black ink and stroked against the parchment. Finally pleased with the outcome, she motioned for Menori to look at her work.

The woman's head nodded in approval, "Heart," a faint smile graced her mouth. "Wonderful, Kaoru-san, you are skilled in handwriting. Good arches and lines. You have a steady hand, but that's only natural for a shihondai."

Seldom praised for practicing kenjutsu, Kaoru blushed, "Thank you, Menori-san."

The scroll was put away and replaced with two vases plus an assortment of flowers in a basket.

Of course! Flowers would be her answer to a proper lady-like fashion!

"Ikebana, the art of flower arrangement," she lifted a single white orchid. "Many misunderstand the complexity of this art, Kaoru-san. If done properly, it will surely bring a very pleasant view to a dull background."

Menori picked up the white ceramic vase, "The way of the flowers is based crucially on the container used and the surrounding space. The background is always plain so a balance is achieved between the flowers and the vase." She rotated the orchid in her hand to point the stem upwards, "Observe, Kaoru-san, that the stem is well-cut and the flower washed. It is to be cut under running water either early in the morning or evening because that is when flowers retain most of their water."

The orchid was placed into the vase along with a strand of baby's breath. Kaoru watched intently at the nimble hands that carefully positioned the two plants in the desired position. Finished, Menori placed it on the table, undeniably bringing a new sense of harmony to the formerly monotonous area.

Hands folded in front of her lap, Menori gave heed to Kaoru, "Now you try."

Okay, Kaoru. Deep breath. _Do not_ screw up at all costs. This will make it or break it.

Slowly and with extreme care, Kaoru took a goldenrod and lavender from the basket and proceeded to "accessorize".

Menori lifted a hand to her lips, "Oh, dear…"

The petals became bruised from the inexperienced touching of her hands. Already the stems were drooping around the vase.

"Ah," Kaoru's lips tightened, "I guess that didn't work."

"Try again, Kaoru-san."

The vase emptied again. Kaoru opted for a red snapdragon, reminded of a certain man at the name of the flower. 'I hope I have luck with this one.'

As if attracted to gravity, the flower drooped even lower.

'I'm so screwed.'

Her teacher giggled softly behind a graceful hand, "That's alright, Kaoru-san, it takes a long time to perfect this difficult art. I say to stay with the scroll."

A tinge of disappointment welled inside but Kaoru complied nonetheless.

"Alright, let's move on to the main ceremony."

She put forth a small platter filled with a variety of sweets and cakes. "The serving of treats introduces the start of the tea ceremony. They are eaten from a kaichi," between two fingers held a piece of paper.

Sweet heavenly candy! Kaoru immediately stilled her distracting hand that was on its way to grabbing one of the treats. Control, summon control. It had been too long that she had satiated her sweet tooth.

Breathe, Kaoru, breathe.

Her tongue could taste the imaginary sweetness. The sugary tingle. The rush of pure bliss. Free yourself from temptation, Kaoru!

"Ow," She bit down her tongue none too harshly.

"Oh, Kaoru-san, are you alright?"

"Yes." But since her tongue throbbed from the jabbing, it sounded more like a "Thess".

Then Menori reached for the tray that was earlier set aside and placed it next to Kaoru. "You can follow me with your own set, Kaoru-san."

Her eyes roved over the many utensils that lay before her.

She felt a headache coming on.

* * *

Yahiko hopped on one foot in a hurry to put his shoes on, "See 'ya, Kenshin!" The quickly disappearing form of his figure waved, "I'm off to the Akabeko!"

Kenshin turned his head from putting away dishes, "Okay, Yahiko."

Kaoru had left early to meet with one of her old friends she had bumped into the marketplace yesterday. She left out the destination of her trip. The abruptness of her leave confused him. The excursion was a tad overdone with the extra added amount of animated gestures. Even her words hid an indescribable pitch.

Something was definitely amiss.

He sighed. His beloved was going to make him age quicker with all the deep thinking she put him through.

"Kenshin!"

His head swiveled to the figure that stood just outside the kitchen. "Sano, good morning."

The tall man sauntered in and rolled his eyes, "I've been calling you for the past five minutes." A wily grin crept unto his face, "'Jou-chan filling your thoughts, huh?"

Kenshin bristled, "Sano –"

"Lighten up, Kenshin," he leaned against the doorjamb, "keep thinking that way and you might surprise Aoshi." Sanosuke turned on his heel, "Let's go."

"Oro?" He came out of the kitchen in bewilderment. Truly, he thought Sano wanted breakfast, as was his usual appearance at the dojo. He knew quite a few strange people.

"Would you like breakfast, Sano?"

"Already ate."

That shocked him, "How?"

Sanosuke raised a brow at the surprised expression, "Stopped by kitsune's for a checkup and a meal."

He should have known.

They stopped in the middle of the room. "Sit, Kenshin."

Ah, first he was Kenshin the maid, then Kenshin the laundry washer, and now Kenshin the dog. Life is sweet.

"Now, listen," his posture became almost professional-like, "the first step to becoming a real man is to look like one."

Ooh, that's right. Today was the consequence for having sold his soul away.

"We're gonna have to change that hair."

Both hands flew to the ponytail in fear, "My hair?!"

"Yeah, it's too…" he tapped his chin in thought, "pretty."

His hold tightened on the red tresses.

"It's gotta be suave, but casual. Tame, but wild. Like mine," he pointed to the disarray of brown hair, "catch my drift?"

"Uh…no, I don't really want to, Sano."

A smack resounded when a closed fist hit an open palm, "Kenshin, this is to save your lack of a love life, remember?"

"So it's not the same for you with Megumi-dono?" his words snapped a bit tersely but his hair was on the line!

Sano rose from his position on the floor and moved to sit behind Kenshin. "That is my problem. Right now, I'm helping with yours."

There was a frantic "ORO!" when Sano ripped the tie that held the mass of red hair bound together. "Sano!" Kenshin's hands flailed to make a grab for the tie, "What are you doing, de gozaru!"

His shoulders were pushed down into forced submission, "Relax, Kenshin, we're going to cut it."

Kenshin nearly yelped at the sight of the knife Sano produced in one hand, no doubt one he had swiped from the kitchen. "S-Sano! There is no way I am going to let you cut my hair, de gozaru yo!"

"It's only going to take a short while, Kenshin. Don't tell me you and 'Jou-chan are competing for longest hair."

He shirked away, pointing dubiously at the sharp object, "With a knife?!"

Sanosuke merely shrugged, "Same thing."

"I don't think so, Sano!"

"I got a friend for a barber, not that I need to fix the Sagara look," with Kenshin facing forward, Sanosuke didn't see the roll of his eyes, "I pick up things pretty fast, you know."

Stubbornly, Kenshin pushed against it, "No, Sano, and that's final."

His friend scowled, "Kenshin, don't be childish."

"Sano, don't be stupid," he mimicked.

"Kenshin –"

Click.

The intimidating sound of a sword hilt unsheathing forced Sano to fall back with a compliant groan. "Fine, Kenshin! Geez, it's like you were married to your hair or something."

When the amethyst orbs flashed gold, he knew that went too far. "Easy, Kenshin! Okay, we'll just have to change the style then." The amber disappeared. Sano could not be more relieved. Determined, he pulled the sleeves of his shirt were past his elbows, "Now, how should we do this?"

He advanced and Kenshin likewise inched back. No one touched his hair. No one but him or the future hands of Kaoru-dono in the throes of passion.

Sano jerked back the shuffling red-head. "Be still, Kenshin! This is for 'Jou-chan, remember!"

Kenshin made his discomfort known by squirming and fidgeting endlessly. The fact that Sano was experimenting with his hair was highly strange and not to mention terribly startling. There are times in life where doing nothing seemed to be the best choice. This was one of those moments.

Minutes later, Kenshin hesitantly lifted a hand and touched the new hair, "Braids?" The swish of his hair would be replaced by a whip-like notion. "Misao-dono is more suited for this kind of style, de gozaru."

And so, Sano set off for a different form.

Kenshin could only groan mutely. From a hard tug, he winced and clenched his teeth, hoping that it would end very soon.

"How about that?"

He looked at his reflection from the mirror placed in front of him. "Oro, Sano, the pigtails are for Suzume-chan."

Sano huffed. In a snap, the two pigtails were gone and red hair was viciously pulled, twisted, and yanked in every direction.

_Several hairstyles, complaints, pain and rejections later…_

"Okay, Kenshin! That's all I've got! You have not agreed to any of it! It would be easier to just cut your hair," Sano got up and dragged a weary hand down his face.

His neck felt sore from all the movements Sano let him endure. For the last time, Kenshin gazed into the mirror, and eyes quickly widened at the sight.

"Damn, de gozaru…" he mumbled.

"Well?"

Battousai stared back at him. Indeed, Sano had unknowingly revived the appearance of the former hitokiri by gathering his hair into a high ponytail.

Sano mistook Kenshin's stunned silence for appreciation, "Pretty good, huh?"

Kenshin could just envision the history come back to life. Not wanting to break Sano's pride, he lowered the ponytail into the usual low one everyone acquainted the rurouni for. He need not know it was the facade of the Bakumatsu assassin. "I will get back to it, de gozaru."

Throwing his hands in the air, Sano stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Finally!" He craned his neck to the side to stretch out the kinks, "Now let's go," and a very reluctant Kenshin was dragged out to the streets.

* * *

Menori returned from an adjacent room with a scuttle and hearth. A kettle and a waste water bowl had recently been added to the group of materials. She resumed a kneeling position on the tatami. "In preparation for the ceremony, there is harmony between the water and the fire, yin and yang. Put together, they create the tea that purifies the mind and body."

'No wonder Mr. High-and-Mighty drinks tea like it was water', Kaoru thought. He must have something to keep him sane, with girl-chasing Okina and hollering Misao-chan, he practically lived in a nuthouse.

Menori tapped a bowl of damp ash near the hearth. "First, Kaoru-san, we must prepare the hot water." Taking some charcoal from the scuttle, it was dropped into the hearth. In seconds, the charcoals lit a bright orange hue. "Sprinkle the ashes around the edges of the burning charcoal to make the fire grow." After it was demonstrated, a healthy flame formed.

The kettle, already filled with water, was placed on top of the charcoal fire to boil. Picking up a fine, silk cloth, she hinted for Kaoru to do likewise. "Next is to clean the tea bowl and the scoop," her strokes were fine and careful, "it requires a deep level of concentration and inspection. When done well, it will show how spirited and well-focused you are…"

Minutes passed and still they were wiping the bowl. Kaoru vaguely wondered if there was a possibility to outdo the state of the already more than spotless object.

Kaoru gave an inward yawn, 'This is _so _boring,' she mused. This was nothing like the excitement and vigor of the dojo. The thrill of action itched within her and she suddenly felt nostalgic. Tea was taking much too long and required way too many rules. Who ever turned the simple act joining water and tea leaves into something more arduous had to be a sadist.

It was then that she realized that during her musings, Menori had long stopped wiping the bowl and held a smaller bowl in her hand, waiting in silence for her student. Flustered, Kaoru hastily eased the bowl down and picked up a bowl similar to one she held.

"Kaoru-san, watch me carefully and follow as best as you can."

Menori poured hot water into the tea bowl and rinsed a whisk. Afterwards, the water was dispensed into the waste water ceramic. Transferring to the tea container which held the tea powder, three scoops of the powder were placed into the tea bowl. She retrieved hot water from the kettle using a bamboo ladle and poured it into the bowl. The blend was mixed with the whisk to create a paste.

"And there you have it," she lifted the tea bowl for Kaoru to see, the green liquid swirled in a hypnotizing impression.

Kaoru mournfully looked at her own tea bowl. The paste was almost as thick as mud.

Menori hid a smile behind a dainty hand, "Ah, Kaoru-san, looks like you overdid it a little."

"Just a little," she said under her breath. From this day forward, tea is torture.

She patted her hand gently, "With practice, Kaoru-san, you will have him asking for more than tea."

"Menori-san!" Kaoru's face reddened.

The fire was simmered from the hearth. "You did well, Kaoru-san. I am pleased to introduce you to the serene ritual of tea," she put forward two hands on the tatami and touched her head to the floor.

"Thank you, Menori-san, for being patient with me," Kaoru repeated the bow. Thank god that was over. Her hands and knees were beginning to cramp.

"If it isn't too much, Kaoru-san, would you please help me store these away?"

"Certainly," Kaoru placed the utensils on the tray while Menori carried the kettle off to empty the hot water.

Menori called out from the room, "Kaoru-san, could you kindly bring the scuttle and hearth over to me?"

She moved to the objects but hit the tea bowl along the way. Kaoru cried out in pain when hot liquid scalded her hand and flinched in reaction that she knocked over the bowl of ashes into the hearth.

Menori came rushing out, "Kaoru-san, are you al – _Eeyah_!"

Both women jumped back at the huge flame that burst through.

Kaoru panicked, her head whipping around to find what she could use to extinguish the fire. But with all the head-turning, her hair found its way into the flames. She hopped around at a frantic rate with her hair ablaze.

Her frenzied dance came to a sharp halt when Menori deftly grabbed her flailing ponytail in midair and doused it with water from the bowl.

Kaoru breathed heavily. Tentatively, she patted her head to make sure there were still tresses in place. She slowly brought her ponytail in front of her. Unshed tears glistened in her suddenly saucer-like eyes at the sight of the frayed ends.

"Oh, my, Kaoru-san," Menori rubbed the back of the younger woman consolingly, knowing how very important hair was to a woman, "at least it was only a little."

"Y-yes," she managed to squeak. Three inches of her pride and joy brutally taken. 'Why…why me?!' "If it weren't for you…" she squinted hard at the close dread to being a very bald kenjutsu instructor.

Menori engulfed her in a firm embrace, "Kaoru-san, it's been a quite a day for you, why not go home and relax now, okay?"

She sniffled, "Yes, Menori-san, thank you."

* * *

"I'll be right out here, Kenshin, you go on and pick out some new clothes," to cease any protest on the red-head's part, Sanosuke thrusted Kenshin into the store.

He did not understand why Sano had to make such a big deal about his gi. It was comfortable and it covered his upper body, so what did it matter? 'Why not just take my style, Kenshin?' The picture of him in the same clothes as the fighter made him shiver. No, he wasn't that desperate.

Truth be told, he did need some new clothes. The gi used to be red, now faded to a lighter color from having undergone countless events and was far beyond the state to be repaired. If he went out with Kaoru, he couldn't imagine being a disgrace to her.

Kenshin trudged along the aisle of the shop, taking note that many of the fabrics were brightly-colored and made of silk. He raised an inquiring brow, wondering if he had been out too long from the world when men's clothing were made to be thick and mostly in rich, bold colors made for rough and hard toil. Thinking that time must have progressed more quickly than he thought, he shrugged it off and continued to look around.

Passing by a few women, he picked up a vast amount of whispering. He paused briefly to glance at his surroundings. Anxiety rose as he caught many glances being sent his way.

He became suspicious. A closer look at more fabrics showed that some had much too feminine graphics for his taste. There seemed to be an over abundance of flowers, butterflies, swirls, flourishes, curves, and stars. The last time he had seen polka dots on a man's gi was, well, never!

Kenshin briefly wondered if the possibility of men's clothing had been taken to new heights. A clerk should answer his questions. As he turned his head to seek him or her out, another realization came to mind.

Aside from him, there was not a single male in this store.

Now he was nervous. A lady must have seen the doubtful expression on his features because she made her way to him.

"Excuse me, sir, are you lost?"

Her question completely threw him off. "Oro? Lost? Why do you ask that?"

"The men's clothing is down the street."

Huh?!

She gave him a near sympathetic look, "Sir, this is a women's store."

"**SANO!**"

The poor girl was scattered out of her wits at the instantaneous change of his facade. Sano, keen at eluding danger, took off with impressive speed as soon as he saw a heated leer of amber.

Back home and away from misleads, Kenshin took advantage of the night sky and indulged himself at the view. Fear of what Sano might further put him through, he would handle the clothes on his own. His quiet reverie was interrupted when a light brightened the room.

The presence of Kaoru was always a welcomed one.

A small grin appeared, "Kaoru-dono? Is everything alright?"

Apparently, she had not known of his presence because she started a bit when he spoke. Turning around, she met his gaze and gave him a comforting smile, "Everything is fine, Kenshin," she walked into the kitchen, "You know, I'm beginning to worry that _you_ worry too much."

Her wit is as sharp as ever.

He rose from his spot on the porch and entered the house. "Can I help you with anything, Kaoru-dono?" In the light, he allowed himself to give a long, appreciative look at her. Her beauty was a rare one, feminine with a touch of wildness about it. He noticed that the standard braid she had kept her hair in during the night had evidently shortened. While it was in its ponytail, he could not really observe such a change. Since she hadn't made any signs on her new cut, he assumed no questions needed to be asked.

Kaoru peeked over her shoulder, "I can handle brewing tea, Kenshin. I may not be able to cook but even I can boil water without burning it, well, at least not anymore." She gave him a sly wink.

He chuckled, "You are improving, de gozaru."

"I'd like to think so," she poured hot water into the tea kettle.

The container on the counter caught his eye, "Kaoru-dono, is that a new mix?"

She looked to the mixture of herbs next to the tea cup. "Yes, Kenshin, I bought it from the market the other day. It is said to help relieve a higher level of muscle tension. And with Yahiko as my student, I think that explains much."

Her toes curled at the husky chuckle. She almost jumped when he laid his hand on her shoulder, "Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?"

The moisture left her mouth when his hand made incredibly wonderful ministrations behind along her neck and shoulder blades. "Your body is tense." He mistook her stunned being for fatigue. When he proceeded to guide his hand along her nape, a moan nearly escaped her lips.

Kaoru quickly pulled herself together. It would not do to crumble now! A dry lump formed in her throat, her fingers clenched on the counter top, "Kenshin, I appreciate it, but I'll be fine, thanks."

With her back to him, she didn't catch the slight frown on his features, "You always take care of others, Kaoru-dono, let me take care of you this time."

The man was persistent, she'll give him credit for that. She swiveled on her heel enough to face him and gave a reassuring grin, "Thank you, Kenshin, but I'd like to test this tea out. If it doesn't work, I'll tell you, how's that?"

"Sounds good," he tapped her chin playfully, satisfied with the arrangement.

They left it at that and he bid her good night then retreated to his quarters.

Kaoru let out the pent-up breath she did not realize was held. Thank goodness, Kenshin did not press into any more of the herbal mix. The picture of how he would handle to it being a way to increasing breast size was not something she looked forward to see.

Herbs sprinkled into her cup, she stirred the mix and raised it to her lips for a taste. It resembled a flavor oddly of syrup and celery, but the smell…God! It stunk. Holding her nose until the final drop, she gasped for air. A bitter aftertaste lingered on her tongue.

This was her new routine. Disgusting tea by night, glass of milk by day.

Her fingers toyed with the end of her braid, grieving at her loss. Already she was hiding from him.

She was just one deceitful, busty shihondai.

TBC…

·ENDNOTES

* * *

· Ikebana, the art of Japanese flower arrangement, as well as calligraphy are part of the arts that associate with the Japanese tea ceremony. Although poetry and dance are recent additions, the two are more common in the ceremony. These are all simply arts, the key to sending worries away and embrace the simplicity of life. 

Credit of information for Ikebana goes to:

PageWise, Inc. Ikebana flower arranging.

· The Japanese tea ceremony is a highly fine art that requires months of practice and skill. The movements have to be precise and deep meditation is usually required for this. A ritual calls for inner peace, and therefore requires a great amount of concentration. There is a lot of passionate interaction between the host and the guests.

The rites in this fic portray the main points of the ceremony. However, not all tea ceremonies start from the tea room. Sometimes, the guests walk through the gardens to prepare themselves for a path of serenity. They purify their hands and mouth by cleansing them with water from a sprinkling water garden known as a dew ground. A meal, along with sake, can be served before sweets.

To learn more of the Japanese tea ceremony, credits go to:

Holy Mountain Trading Company. The Japanese Tea Ceremony (Chaji).

Mi Marketing Pty Ltd. Japanese Tea Ceremony.

Japan Fact Sheet. What Is The Tea

· GLOSSARY

kitsune – fox; Sanosuke's nickname for Megumi, noting her sly, cunning nature  
tatami – bamboo mat


	4. Pain First, Pleasure Later

DISCLAIMER: The idea and characters of Rurouni Kenshin are the property of the great Watsuki Nobuhiro. I am simply borrowing the characters to torture them in agony for this fic.

* * *

**For The Sake of Imperfection**

**by Scilja**

**Chapter Four – Pain First, Pleasure Later**

Kenshin paid the store clerk and gave directions for the delivery of his clothes, "Please have them sent to the Kamiya dojo, de gozaru."

The lady bowed respectfully, "Yes, sir, and thank you for your purchase."

Pleased that the clothing fiasco was dealt with, Kenshin exited the store with Sanosuke strolling next to him, "Sano, from now on, I will take care of my wardrobe."

Sano clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, "There was nothing wrong with the store I brought you to yesterday."

The swordsman glared heatedly, "Might I remind you that it was a _woman's_ store, de gozaru yo."

"Hey! Can you blame a guy? I thought that was the kind of place to find your clothes since you like pink and all."

He suppressed the urge to correct him with bodily harm and sighed instead. At least he had resolved that problem today.

"Anyway, Kenshin, where'd 'ya get all the dough from?" Sano asked, knowing that he had not much wealth attached to his name.

"A gift, Sano," Kenshin replied, hands tucked into his old gi. He would relish the last moments with the aged acquaintance until the delivery arrived. It would be sorely missed.

Sanosuke grunted at the secretive manner. The red-head looked perfectly content as it was so the subject was dropped.

They went into a nearby restaurant to have a late lunch.

"How are things between you and 'Jou-chan?" With food chewed in his mouth, it was hard to discern the series of mumblings.

Luckily, Kenshin's ear was trained from having constantly listened to Sano's speech during meals. At the mention of Kaoru, he couldn't stop the grin that spread across his lips, "Kaoru-dono and I are fine, de gozaru."

The chopsticks stopped moving and Sanosuke eased the bowl away from his mouth, "That's all?"

Kenshin paused from his drink, "Yes, what would you like me to say?"

The bowl was slammed down the table and one brown eye twitched, "How about that you guys kissed? That you gave her a hug? Or you held hands together?"

He frowned slightly, "Sano, why would we be doing any of that?"

"Because that's the whole point of this plan!"

Heads turned towards their table while Kenshin hurriedly tried to calm his friend's agitation, "Shh, Sano! That would be moving too fast for Kaoru-dono and I don't want to be too forward!"

The ex-gangster slumped in his sit, "I bet 'Jou-chan would actually want see you make a move." He took a long swig of sake, peering over the rim of the cup, "Does she suspect anything?"

"No," Kenshin said after swallowing a piece of fish, "Kaoru-dono seems to be rather pre-occupied nowadays."

"Hn?"

Contemplation brought Kenshin to watch the swirls in his tea, "She stays in the dojo to train with Yahiko but later leaves to run errands or visit old friends. It has been happening more frequently."

The worrisome statement was waved off, "So maybe 'Jouchan is actually having some fun. It's not like she was going to wait around for a certain slowpoke and waste her years away."

The comment did not deter Kenshin as he continued in thought, "I don't think that's all, Sano. Kaoru-dono has taken up a new habit, de gozaru."

A brow arched, "Yeah?"

Shifting, Kenshin propped his elbows on crossed knees, "I found a bottle of milk this morning in one of the pantries. From the small amount, she appears to be drinking from it quite often."

There was a moment of silence before an uproar laughter sounded, "Man, Kenshin, for a minute there I thought 'Jou-chan had taken up drugs or something. But milk! You make it sound so bad."

"It's strange, though," eyes narrowed, "Kaoru-dono usually likes sweet things. Milk isn't much to be called sugary. I don't know why the sudden urge to drink it."

Sanosuke nibbled on a toothpick, "Maybe she wants to have stronger bones; after all, she is a kenjutsu instructor, Kenshin."

That thought had not crossed his mind until now and Kenshin nodded understandingly, "That's true."

"Then again, she could be pregnant."

He jolted in his seat, "Oro!" His mouth attempted to form words but faltered instead, "P-pregnant!"

Oblivious to the distress in his friend's voice, Sanosuke leaned his weight against a hand, "I once heard Kitsune talking to a woman who was already in her third month. Said something about that drinking milk helps to make healthy, strong bones for the baby and..."

The purpose of his sakabatou was to protect Kaoru against evils. The idea that some bastard had came forcefully unto his Beloved caused a feral snarl on his lips. Kenshin leaned forward restlessly, his knuckles turning white from the tight grip on his hakama, "And?"

"Uh…" He had never seen Sano pale so stark white, "you know, good for feeding," he coughed into a fist, "the baby."

A loud thud sounded as Kenshin collapsed on the floor, swirls in his eyes, "Ororo…"

"Kenshin!" Sano lunged to grab the astounded man by the shoulders and shook him fiercely, "Man, snap out of it!" He whapped his baffled friend across the head, "If you think 'Jou-chan is like that, you're saying she has little respect and honor for herself!"

When Kenshin came to, Sanosuke returned to his end of the table, "Do you doubt her that much? That she would throw herself to any man? 'Jou-chan's got a lot of independence, I'll hand that to her, but she wouldn't go and do something as stupid as that."

Kaoru practically took on the spontaneous role of a younger sister towards Sanosuke, his anger defensive for the young girl's nobility. Sano was right. It was foolish of him to think of her that way. He would be in for a pummel from the shihondai for ever having thoughts like that. Kenshin, you really are an idiot.

Relieved, Kenshin rubbed the back of his head and chuckled lowly, "You're absolutely right, Sano, sessha was wrong into imagining Kaoru-dono like that."

The response was an exasperated grunt.

* * *

Kaoru washed down the lingering taste of milk in her tongue with green tea. Thanking the waitress, she made her way to the fabric stalls of the market.

Her nerves still tingled from nearly being caught with the herbal mixture. Although the rurouni made no voice upon the matter, she knew all too well that he sensed something was awry. A small hint of dread stirred inside at the probability that Kenshin would find out what was going on. Sometimes she wished she didn't have a room mate as observant as a night hawk.

She shook away warring doubts. That was not the priority at hand.

Part of changing the tanuki traits was to take on a more mature appearance. After having spent what seemed like eternity sifting through her closet, she found that not a single one of her kimonos were made to cover up her tomboyish nature. They were all brightly colored in what she thought to be a manner that did not suit a "Miss". Too many pastel hues of pinks, beiges, and yellows. It was a wonder why she wasn't blind from the glaringly bright colors. Some of the designs were long outdated. The clothes were practically made for a preteen, not a lady!

Casting away what seemed like half of her entire wardrobe, she opted to get richer, bolder shades. Reds that were as sensual as the perfect lip color. No more were the blues to be in the form of "baby blue" or "sky blue", but like the kind where explorers could only encounter in the ocean floor. And purples that only a sunset could create.

With excruciating care, Kaoru mixed and matched with gold and scarlet, wine and pearl, indigo and emerald. The decisions made were imperative. A number of attendees bustled throughout the store to assist in her requests.

"My, what a pleasure it is bumping into you here, Kaoru-chan!"

She turned away from a shade of orange. "Etsu-san!" The two women engaged in a friendly embrace, "It's been a while!"

"It has, Kaoru-chan! You've been locked up in that dojo of yours for too many hours," she wagged a scolding finger in front her nose, "I hardly get to see you anymore!"

Kaoru smiled apologetically, "My time has become more demanding nowadays, Etsu-san."

Lips curled up in a sly grin, "Would it have to do with Hunky Red?"

In a split second her face inflamed, "No, Etsu-san! Nothing at all like that." Her shoulders slumped in defeat, "At least, that's what I wish it would be."

The woman drew her brows together in knowing disbelief, hands resting at her hips, "Tsk, tsk, still like that, Kaoru-chan?"

Her head nodded with the displeased tone, "Very much so, I'm afraid."

"I would think that the dear would come around but instead I hear from you that he is as blind as he ever was!" She sighed with an offhanded gesture, "How he can manage to be as stiff as a board with a striking girl like you is beyond me."

Hands flew to a fully red face, "Etsu-san!" head bowed in embarrassment, "I don't really think so."

"Oh?" she tilt Kaoru's chin up and gave a smug look, "then explain to me why there two men are looking at you like hungry predators."

A noncommittal squeak emitted from Kaoru at the bluntness of the woman in front of her. Etsu was always frank. Such courage was admirable, but sometimes it could just knock the air out of you.

"Like I said, Kaoru-san, you got sex appeal," the smile on Etsu was unnerving, "why don't we prove it to Hunky Red by coming to my parlor?"

The discomfiture gone, replaced by curiosity, "The parlor, Etsu-san?"

"Ah, Kaoru-chan, I can just picture you now!" Her hands moved dramatically, green eyes sparkling, "I recently ordered a shipment of new make-up from the west and I would like to apply it on you. Who knows, it might resolve the little dilemma between you and Red once he sees what he's missing!"

"You mean, like a make-over?" Kaoru exclaimed, flabbergasted at the offer. Being active in kenjutsu, no make-up would have not lasted a minute from all the perspiring and moving she did. The idea was nothing more than a complete waste. Let alone, she had never allowed any cosmetic to touch her face.

"Don't be so hesitant, dear! I guarantee you won't end up looking like a circus mask, if that's what you're afraid of. Make-up only enhances a woman's natural beauty. So," she clapped her hands eagerly, "what do you think, Kaoru-chan?"

Well, it couldn't hurt to try.

* * *

Sanosuke walked leisurely while looking at the sky, hands enfolded behind his head. "Where are you and 'Jou-chan gonna go on the first date?"

The pace of the person to his left slowed down, "I have yet to figure that out, de gozaru." Kenshin glanced at the interactions between vendors and customers, "For Kaoru-dono, it has to be very special and memorable. I do not want to go for the usual restaurant date; it has been outdone. The same goes for theatres and tea houses."

Both mulled over the best location for the date of the century. Kenshin jumped back when Sanosuke smacked a fist against a palm and let out a loud, "Aha!"

He swiveled to face him, "Kenshin! I got the perfect place! On the way to Tsunan's, there was some construction going on in the park. Word around says it's a new gazebo they're building for the occasion of Tanabata."

A wide smile spread across his face, "Sano, that's great! After the festival, I will take Kaoru-dono there."

"For some private smooching time, right, Kenshin?" And elbow nudged against his ribs.

"And possibly more, if it happens," Kenshin replied casually.

Sanosuke stared at the back of his friend, speechless at the quip of the redhead and whistled wolfishly before catching up with him, "With smooth moves like that, you'll have 'Jou-chan melting!"

Sly grin.

"Hey, did ya write down what you're gonna say like I told you to?"

A hand disappeared into the sleeve of his gi and Kenshin handed Sano a folded slip of paper.

Brown eyes scanned the paper, darting to and fro at the scribbled lines. The expression on Sano's features inscrutable. Kenshin felt a bit of pride that he could send Sanosuke speechless.

He was proved wrong at Sanosuke's loud, boisterous laugh. The item quivered in his large hand from the tremors of laughter while the other clutched Kenshin's shoulder, "You're kidding, right?"

That was a harsh blow to his dignity. He had little sleep the previous night, having spent hours putting together a speech that was sure to have the entire female population swooning. Sanosuke had ridiculed his words, the words he wrote straight from his heart, meant to be said to Kaoru. Kenshin growled.

Because Sano was still concentrating on the slip of paper in his hand, he did not know of the notable danger he had placed himself into. He smirked, "Kenshin, all this," he tapped the speech, "is good, but not the best."

A scowl formed, "What are you talking about, Sano?"

"Sure it's romantic with all the fixings but this isn't what girls are looking for nowadays, Kenshin."

He blinked incredulously, "They aren't?" He had been so sure of the words, picking them out carefully to convey the intensity of his feelings towards the young adjutant master. Being true to oneself had always been an ideal belief of his.

"Nah," Sanosuke smirked. Looks like his friend needed to know a thing or two about women and their expectations. "They want it straight to the point. None of that mushy crap. From what I have learned, women want things done on the spot so they can get on with their shopping, talking, eating, make-up, and all that mush."

Kenshin gazed apprehensively at him, "Are you sure, Sano? I always thought being romantic was what women wanted. It lets them know how special they are, de gozaru."

Slits of brown leered, "That's old talk, Kenshin. This is the updated version." The paper was held before him, "Let's try this again."

* * *

"Get ready for the new 'you', Kaoru-chan!" Etsu pulled back the bangs of the young shihondai and held them in place with a clip. "Quit squirming like I'm going to curse you, 'hun. Just sit back, relax, and let's take Red's breath away!"

Etsu immediately set to work starting with a base foundation on Kaoru. She watched guardedly at the actions of the brown haired cosmetician as she dabbed a thick, white ball of puff into a jar that sent powder up in dust.

Albeit the ensuring words of Etsu were repeated in her mind, Kaoru recoiled at the impending fluff of doom. She inwardly grimaced when the foreign substance came in contact on her cheek with a "poof", then another "poof", and another, and more until Kaoru was blinded in a cloud of white.

All human beings need to breathe for the vital part of living, hence when Kaoru inhaled, not only did she intake oxygen, but together with a good amount of powdered foundation. She sneezed.

The innocent reaction of her nose gradually transformed the whitish circle of air into a powdery fog.

After much coughing, or more like wheezing, the smog cleared to reveal both Kaoru and Etsu looking like replicas of pale ghosts. "Goodness," Etsu exclaimed, taking a brush to sweep the excess powder off. "That's one way to apply foundation." Due to the make-up, she missed the flush of Kaoru's cheeks.

When they were presentable enough to continue, Etsu targeted the lips. Selecting a thin brush, she bathed the tip in a container of, according to Kaoru, red goop. Telling Kaoru to part her lips, Etsu started painting the bottom lip.

As Etsu focused on her task, Kaoru's thoughts wandered over to a certain red-head, as was the whole point of this beauty treatment. Kenshin was probably tending to the usual chores. Washing the laundry, cooking a meal, wiping up the dojo floor, and other odds and ends around the house.

The roles were very much inverted. Here she was supposed to do the housekeeping, but instead it fell into the hands of the rurouni. Kenshin, whose supposed responsibilities were to take on a job or even put his swordsmanship skills into good use like joining the police force. But he was doing none of that! She had unintentionally achieved the male role of the standards of household while Kenshin attained the role of a woman.

Kamiya Kaoru, provider of three. Himura Kenshin, maid extraordinaire.

An eye twitched as Kaoru struggled to contain the swiftly rising laughter itching at her throat. It turned out to be a lost cause because Kaoru pulled her lips back to laugh out loud, unaware of the surprised cry and the long, red streak across her lower jaw.

Etsu frowned at the giggling form of the young woman, wiping off the line of lip paint, "Kaoru-chan, how can I properly put make-up on you with all the moving that you do?"

Exhaling with hints of giggles, Kaoru controlled her amusement, "I apologize, Etsu-san, it won't happen again."

The beautician smiled, retouching the lip, "Kaoru-chan, I only want what's best for you."

Nodding, Kaoru forced out the remnants of distraction and allowed Etsu to continue undisturbed.

"There," she said with a few last strokes. She bent back and eyed her work critically, grinning with satisfaction, "Almost done, Kaoru-chan, just one more thing."

Kaoru peered curiously over the shoulder of Etsu, watching her shift through a range of cosmetics lying on the nearby counter. She quickly clambered back into the seat when Etsu turned around, holding a brush with the end dipped in some sort of an unknown black liquid. Strangely, Kaoru felt that she had met doom.

"Okay, Kaoru-chan, this requires your full cooperation because this is quite complex," Kaoru felt her chin be tilted up, "look up and, whatever you do, try not to blink."

Blue eyes widened at a brush diving right for her eye then a breath of relief when the brush past the assumed location and tickled her lids. Kaoru had to fight the incredible urge to rub her eye.

Must…not…

_twitch_

…itchy…

_twitch_

…can't…

_twitch_

…fight it…

_twitch_...

ARGH!

'I can't take it anymore!' Kaoru executed many rapid blinks and brusquely rubbed the nuisance away. In her haste, Etsu flinched and the brush had succeeded to attacking her eye. In effect to the foreign matter, her left eye leaked profusely, ruining the eyeliner into a black waterfall that ran down her cheek.

"Ah!" Kaoru reflexively pressed a hand against the stinging eye, "The tears won't stop!"

Harried, Etsu lifted Kaoru's hand to place a cloth underneath her palm to press against her injury, "I'm so sorry, Kaoru-chan! Oh, dear, I hope you aren't allergic to it."

Tsubame hummed merrily down the street, having completed running errands for the day. With a restaurant as popular as the Akabeko, it was important for them to keep up with the supplies and ingredients that made the meals the eatery was renowned for.

Wondering if a certain young boy had already gone to the Akabeko for his shift, she picked up the pace to skipping. Yahiko always had a story to tell about the events at the Kamiya dojo. Whether it was a complaint of his teacher, Kenshin getting clobbered for stepping in at the wrong place or time, or Sanosuke and his freeloading skills, they were fascinating.

The lively inhabitants of the dojo made her giggle. It created a comfortable warmth each time she thought of them. She made a silent reminder to drop by with Tae later on and offer some food for their lively friends.

As she began to round a corner, she heard the distinct voices of the subjects of her thoughts. Two of them, she beamed, identifying them to be Sanosuke-san and Kenshin-san.

"Hey, I've been meaning to tell you something for the longest time."

Peering around the corner, she saw the back of Kenshin and the taller figure of Sanosuke in front of him. She did not want to interrupt what seemed to be a private conversation. Sanosuke's tone did not hold the common street drawl as it usually sounded, but spoke in an almost low, secretive manner. In respect to their privacy, the short-haired girl spun on her heel to take the other route.

"I love you, babe."

Tsubame skidded to a stop. 'Sanosuke-san!' She rushed back to the corner and sidled against the wall.

"We've been through a lot together and it would be great for us to finally hook up."

Small hands clamped her mouth to hold back a gasp, 'Oh my gosh…Kenshin-san and Sanosuke-san…it can't be!'

"I've noticed you noticing me and I like what I see. So, be mine?"

The lack of oxygen nearly caused her to faint. Tsubame shook her sense back in place. Her nerves instantly went haywire, panicking at the confession she had stumbled across. She knew both men were close friends but she didn't know they were _that_ close! Her breathing hitched into an edgy rate. Oh, Kaoru-san!

"Sano…"

Out of fear of Kenshin's answer, she did not stay behind any longer and ran in the other direction as fast as her legs could carry her.

* * *

"Ara, tanuki, what did you get yourself into this time?"

Kaoru winced as a few medicine drops hit her puffy and very bloodshot eye. Megumi swathed the area with a cool compress and held it there to lessen the swelling. The sly nature she was most acquainted for gave in, "Have you been trying one of your ploys to get Ken-san's attention and failed miserably again?"

The young shihondai twitched irritably at the snide comment. Her left eye burned as if a bee had stung it. She was not in the mood to see the fox-like ears pop up on the dark crown.

"No, Megumi-san," she grumbled, knowing if she told the truth behind the injury she would only be further taunted of her "pathetic" attempts. Although the two came to be on friendlier terms, Megumi never failed to get on her nerves.

Thankfully, the physician did not press on the matter, assuming it was another training injury from kenjutsu. "Tanuki-chan, if you want to capture Ken-san's heart, you're going to have to act more lady-like. Too much sword play will make you muscular. Poor Ken-san, having to endure the likes of an aggressive tanuki."

The doctor's words were tuned out, not wanting to hear another of the lectures that contrast her lifestyle. The events of the past few days gradually caught up with her, and in addition to her eye, she was exhausted.

Two hands lightly pushed against her hunched shoulders and her body tensed out of the drifting tiredness. "Kaoru-chan, before I find you falling asleep in the clinic tilt your head forward."

Dimly, she did what was asked and jerked back in the seat when something slapped her left eye. She suddenly panicked when her vision was only half functional. Then she realized that an elastic band wrung around her head. Kaoru brought a hand up to her left eye and met with a portion of leather. No doubt about it, it was an eye patch.

"You'll be wearing this overnight, Tanuki-chan, because your eye has to rest with the applied medication. But knowing you, it is mainly to keep you from stubbornly rubbing against it."

"Thank you, Megumi-san," Kaoru mumbled, already disliking the patch and got up from her seat. She dreaded the arrival home, where the ridicules of a spiky haired boy lay awaiting.

Leaving the tittering laughter of the doctor behind, Kaoru grudgingly made her way back to the dojo. As if on cue, Yahiko appeared in the front porch, sporting a large grin at the sight of his teacher. "Ahoy, there!" he mocked salute, "been lookin' fer dubloons around them parts, aye, Blackbeard?"

"Shut up, Yahiko-chan."

"Argh, me matey! I ain't no kid! Not like the likes of ye hearty fools."

A loud yelp ensured from the sharp whap of a broom.

TBC…


	5. Trouble Just Around The Corner

DISCLAIMER: The idea and characters of Rurouni Kenshin are the property of the great Watsuki Nobuhiro. I am simply borrowing the characters to torture them in agony for this fic.

* * *

**For The Sake of Imperfection **

**by Scilja**

**Chapter Five – Trouble Just Around The Corner**

Kaoru woke to the chirping of birds and the rays of sunshine lighting her face. Her eyes opened and she panicked when only half of her body could be seen. Her hand scanned whatever injury could have taken away her eyesight and exhaled in remembrance when her hand met the eye patch. Carefully pulling off the patch, she blinked away blurs to salvage the other lost half sense of sight. Grimacing at the goopy rim the medication left around her lids, she washed it off and was delighted that her eye had fully recovered.

Today was another step closer to her transformation. Another step closer to nabbing the red-head. Gathering up whatever poise she had, she made her way into the kitchen to surely find Kenshin.

There he stood over the stove boiling a kettle of water as was his daily routine. A heart-leaping smile adorned his lips, "Good morning, Kaoru-dono."

"Good morning, Kenshin!"

He returned his attention to the kettle before tossing a side-glance her way, "How did you sleep?"

"I feel so much better!" She stretched nimbly, "See? The tea works wonders!"

He chuckled, "So it does, de gozaru."

She craned her neck to look over his shoulder. The cutting board and knife ready but the vegetables left in its wholesome state. Good, good. Now for the charm.

"Oh, Kenshin…"

'This could be amusing.' He instantly picked up the hidden tone within her voice, more amused than curious at her cunningness. Kaoru could have anyone fooled, but not him. 'I wonder what it is she wants.' "Yes, Kaoru-dono?"

'Charm, Kaoru, charm.' She stepped closer to him, her finger traced lazy patterns along the sleeve of his gi. A near sultry gaze washed over her features. "I was wondering if you'd let me…"

'Keep it together,' Kenshin struggled. He was beginning to feel the heat and it wasn't coming from the kettle. When her kimono brushed along his gi he was fully aware of the physical contact. When her mouth came next to the border of his ear and fanned it with her breath, he knew he wasn't going to last any longer. Her lips. On him. He hid the trembling of his voice by clearing his throat, the grip on the knife tightened that it was a wonder it did not snap in half.

"Cook."

That one word lead to an inquiring gaze, "Cook, Kaoru-dono? That's what I'm doing, de gozaru."

He received a playful smack on the arm, "I know that, silly, I mean let me make breakfast this morning."

At Kenshin's stilled expression, Kaoru kept in a groan. It was no secret that she wasn't the greatest cook in Japan. Many charbroiled batches of rice, fish, and vegetable had been past victims thanks to her skill. But it was something that most women knew how to do and so she must as well! After all, a way to a man's heart was through his stomach.

Meanwhile, Kenshin fumbled for the right words to say. There would be two cranky people if they didn't get something edible. Now how would you make a decent meal and not crush Kaoru's will at the same time? Ah, it seems Kami had found a way to screw him over. He took a dive for it. "Ano…Kaoru-dono, how about we cook together?"

Laughing nervously, her hands waved frantically to oppose, "Kenshin, I would prefer to do this by myself." She smiled, "I'm a big girl, ne?" A dainty finger tapped his chin coyly, "This is something I have to do."

He couldn't do it. His shoulders slumped resignedly and gave in to pleading shimmering eyes.

"Thank you, Kenshin! Now out! I must prepare my masterpiece!" She shocked him with a light peck on the cheek before ushering the him out of the kitchen.

Half an hour later, said masterpiece was nothing more than the charred remains of a once perfectly good egg. There was no distinguishable white, having been fully engulfed by burnt ashes. The once yellow yolk was hard to make out in its dark brown state.

Kaoru hissed an irate sigh. She flung the failed attempt into the waste, joining other ruined portions of rice, carrots, and a small fish. If anyone wanted indigestion she was an expert at that. She was forever cursed in the arts of culinary cooking. When Kami-sama was handing out cookery skills they forgot to give it to her.

'What to do, what to do!' Her forehead banged repeatedly on the countertop in despair. Only a few days left to cook at decent morsel of food. Think, Kaoru, think!

No sense in brooding over what could have been, Kaoru scurried past a bewildered Kenshin. "Sorry about the dishes, Kenshin! I'm off to visit Tae, see you!"

"Okay, Kaoru-dono!" He blurted out at her fading form. Rising from his seated position, he made his way to the kitchen to inspect the damage.

"Oro," he murmured at the soiled pots and pans scattered about. He was going to be busy for the rest of the morning.

* * *

Tae led Kaoru beyond the restricted curtain of "employees-only" access where the makings of the meals of the Akabeko took place. The Akabeko owner patted her shoulder consolingly, "I completely understand, Kaoru-chan. I'm glad you came to me for help."

"Thank you, Tae-san, I am getting sick over not knowing how to cook, you know?" Freeloaders Sano and Yahiko have made it quite clear that her food was not the best. "I can't always depend on Kenshin for the cooking. I have to learn to fend for myself. I don't want to feel helpless." And shut the loud mouths of an ex-Sekihoutai and boy once and for all.

"That's the spirit, Kaoru-chan! You're becoming a fine, young woman! Both your parents would be so proud," Tae clapped happily, pleased that Kaoru had at last divulged in concepts outside of kenjutsu. "Kaoru-chan, why don't you try baking first instead of cooking this time?"

She looked at Tae in puzzlement, "Baking?"

"Why, yes, Kaoru-chan! It's really no different than cooking. When cooking requires precise timing and fast action, you can take it slow with baking. You don't have to worry about frying when the garlic turns golden. In baking, you can put together the ingredients at one part. The other part is simply putting it into the oven and waiting for your work!"

Kaoru brightened. There _was_ hope left for her! With baking, she need not to worry about the hassle of timing. No hankering over a hot stove, panicking when it was right to begin and when it was enough to end. It was time to avenge all the eggs, fishes, and vegetables that have been abused!

"I'll call Tsubame-chan over to help you, Kaoru-chan."

She went back through the velvet drapes and returned with the small girl. Kaoru inclined her head at the unusual manner of the child. Usually, Tsubame would greet her with a cheery smile with light skipping in her steps. But today, the Akabeko waitress fumbled in her steps, brown bangs veiling the view of her young face. "Good afternoon, Kaoru-san," was the timid greeting. When her head rose slightly, Kaoru could not help but note that Tsubame looked terribly flustered.

"Good afternoon to you,too, Tsubame-chan."

Since Tae stood behind Tsubame, she did not catch her fidgeting. "I have to return, there are customers waiting." Tae waved, "Good luck, Kaoru-chan!"

Still Tsubame made no move to speak. Kaoru was even more perturbed. Though her little friend could be shy at times Kaoru thought they knew each other well enough not to have awkward moments such as these. The tension had to be broken. "Well, Tsubame-chan, I am so glad to have someone as smart as you help me with baking. What do you recommend we do?"

The small jib hit the spot and Kaoru was relieved to see the corner of her lips curve into a small grin. "Kaoru-san, why don't we try for a honey cake, I know those are your favorite."

Kaoru beamed excitedly, "Honey cake it is!" and the two went to gather the items needed for the recipe.

Whatever made Tsubame quiet became grew unnerving by the second. Everytime she made eye contact with her, she whipped away twice as fast. Puzzled, Kaoru tied back the sleeves of her kimono as well as her hair, just in case to avoid another fiery fiasco, "Okay, Tsubame-chan. Why not read the instructions to me while I do the work."

Tsubame rounded the table to stand next to Kaoru with book in hand, her head dipped low to read the instructions. "Ready, Kaoru-san?"

This was it. With the spatula in a firm grip, her eyes set with determination, "Bring it on."

The cake mix was already prepared in a bag, giving Kaoru an easy head start. With as much care as she could muster, she poured the required amount into the bowl. She mentally patted herself on the back when not a smidge of the mix stained her kimono. Baking was beginning to become a favorite.

"What next, Tsubame-chan?"

"Four eggs, Kaoru-san."

The eggs were cracked and spilled into the mix, with the occasional white bits of shell that had escaped from Kaoru's egg-cracking abilities, of course. But let's continue on for the sake of the cake, anyway.

"Next, a cup of honey."

A cup…a cup…Kaoru searched through the articles on the table and spotted one, though it was unknown to her that the cup was a tad larger than the standard size. In any case, a large portion of honey was poured into the bowl.

"Half a cup of sugar."

Using the same cup, the sugar was added. It was going to be one tooth-aching treat.

"Baking powder and baking soda."

"How much?"

There was a moment of silence. Sensing hesitation, Kaoru glimpsed at the recipe. "What does 'tsp.' and 'tsb.' mean?"

Tsubame blushed, a bit ashamed that even though she worked at a restaurant, she did not know either.

Well, they couldn't just leave a concoction lying around. Kaoru took the risk and lifted a curved utensil. "Maybe it is short for 'spoon'."

"But what about 'tsb.'?"

The baker shrugged as the two components joined the batter, "Must have been a spelling error. I wouldn't worry about it too much, Tsubame-chan."

"Okay, Kaoru-san," came the soft reply before she returned to the book, "then you mix."

With that said, Kaoru dove into the cake mix and stirred with such vigor that Tsubame was almost afraid for the mixing spoon. She watched despondently at some wisps of Kaoru's hair whiten from the soft clouds of the powdered mix. Of all the people in the world, Kaoru had the right to know what occurred between Sanosuke-san and Kenshin-san.

The liveliness of her spirit brought a sting of remorse which only further burdened the heavy weight on her shoulders. You would have to be blind not to see the crackle of sparks whenever Kenshin and Kaoru were in each other's presence. It was incredibly obvious to the town of Tokyo; the oblivious feelings between the two were the talk of every woman's gathering and the eye of anyone who wanted some spice in their otherwise monotonous lives. But that had all been shattered yesterday.

How do you tempt fate?

When the batter was nothing but a solid, pale yellow color, Kaoru poured it into a rectangular pan and inserted inside the oven.

She dusted off the cake mix left behind on her palms, her shoulders rolled languidly, "That was easy, Tsubame-chan! I did it without messing it up! In fact, I think baking will be my new expertise."

"I'm happy for you, Kaoru-san," a tiny grin ensured.

"Thank you very much, Tsubame-chan, you've been a great help to me," she smiled down at the smaller girl like one of a dear relative.

Tsubame bit her lip fretfully, debating whether or not to tell Kaoru of the incident for fear of hurting her joviality. Kaoru deserved to be happy, as Tae-san always mentioned, and revealing the secret to her would not bring her happiness.

"Tsubame-chan, will you tell me what's wrong?"

She jumped, realizing that she had given away her thoughts by looking distressed. Her features quickly resumed its passive state. She scolded herself inwardly at the questioning look sent her way.

"Tsubame-chan?"

She wanted to scream when Kaoru placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Instead, she recoiled roughly and immediately regretted doing so when something akin to hurt flitted across Kaoru's face. Tsubame winced. Not only was her friend going to be terribly depressed, but emotionally offended, too.

"Something is troubling you," Kaoru spoke gently.

Her head turned aside, not wanting to crumble at the intensity of her gaze. Try as she might, Tsubame had trouble revealing the bizarre story. Kaoru-san can not know of this! Kaoru-san and Kenshin-san were supposed to live happily together! There was a possibility, though a slim one, that what had transpired between the two men had a reasonable explanation. A tiny flicker of hope thought that perhaps Kenshin and Sanosuke were not what it seemed to be.

The expressions on her face were fleeting, solemn changed to indifference, then confusion as she sniffed the air.

Kaoru noticed the quick alteration of emotions and bent to observe the girl, "Tsubame-chan, what is it?"

Arching her neck to look beyond Kaoru's shoulder, her eyes widened and a small finger pointed in the air, "Kaoru-san, is that supposed to happen?"

Following the direction Tsubame guided, Kaoru panicked at the grey smoked that seeped through the lining gap of the oven. She lunged forward to open the metal door only to leap back at the thick cloud of smoke that spewed out. The dough was a massive yellow blob that pooled around the oven.

Tae came rushing in and gasped in astonishment at the sight of two frenetic individuals and a very smoking oven. "Kaoru-san! Tsubame-chan! Remain calm!" She turned to the restaurant ground floor, "Everyone, no need to panic, please quietly exit the restaurant as there is a slight complication in the kitchen."

There was a moment of silence until someone screamed and all scuttled wildly for the doors.

* * *

Sanosuke opened one brown eye and glanced at the bowed figure of his friend, "Kenshin, why did you stop here?"

Without moving from his hunched position, Kenshin replied, "I am looking for a present to give to Kaoru-dono, de gozaru."

Various ornaments and trinkets glittered back at him. He leaned against a nearby post and busied himself by chewing on a fishbone.

Kenshin roved over item after item displayed before him, considering at each point what Kaoru would like most. Her silky black tresses were always tied back. She might like a jeweled accessory to wear aside from the standard ribbon.

A shadow dimmed over his view, "Pardon, miss, would you like any assistance?"

He raised his head and the girl reddened to the shade close to the locks of the swordsman. "I deeply apologize, sir, I mistook you for the wrong gender. I mean, your hair…height…um …er…gi…" she fumbled, then her face scrunched up as if in grief, "I am terribly sorry," she bowed and hastily backed off.

A burst of guffaws erupted from Sanosuke at Kenshin's crinkled brow and muttered "Oro". His body, while not as muscular and buff as one would imagine to be the physique of a former hitokiri, was proportioned well with the muscles earned from a lifetime of training in the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. The stature of his height suited him, even if it did not match the lengthy tallness of Sanosuke.

Although feeling a bit self-conscious, he pushed away the compulsion of leaving the stall for the purpose of yet to choose a gift.

After a string of gripes from Sano on how long they were going to take, Kenshin finally chose the item. He held up an elaborate two-pronged hair pin with jeweled flowers. The lady who previously misunderstood his…physical traits…gave him a considerable discount in act of contrition.

The two men trudged down the busy market street. Sano idly picked at the fishbone between his teeth and glimpsed at his friend. Kenshin had one of those goofy smiles on his face as he handled the delicate parcel in great care. He had come to know the various facades of the samurai, noting the silly grin he wore that spoke of his thoughts on a particular shihondai.

And when Kenshin's thoughts strayed to that certain femme, he could be somewhat out of it. The red-head tended to falter a bit more, such as walking right into a stampeding crowd.

"ORO!" He exclaimed at the throng of bodies lashing against him. Kaoru's gift! It had little chance of survival from the charging crowd. "Sano!"

Sanosuke swiveled his head around in every direction to find the source of the voice, "Kenshin, you idiot! Watch where you're going!"

"Sano, catch!"

The package flew into a high arc above bustling heads towards its target who leaped into the air and caught it successfully. "Yosh!"

Upon mid-landing came a hard shove from the crowd. Sano flailed his arms in lost balance and deftly wobbled on one foot. But the fighter lacked the grace needed to keep his stability upright and quickly came crashing down. "**YAAA!**"

The thundering of footsteps gradually ended. The dust cleared to expose the mangled form of a swirly-eyed Kenshin. "Ororo…" 'That felt like a blow from Shishio, de gozaru.' He shook his head and snapped back to his senses. 'Kaoru, you are dangerous even when you are not present.' Realization dawned. Kaoru-dono's gift!

He hoisted to his feet, patted the dirt off his clothes and darted around to find the keeper of the treasure. Please, Kami, let them both be fine.

His sharp ears picked up a grating moan. Kenshin rushed over to a pair of limbs sticking out underneath a range of boxes, which were probably once stacked neatly until they were toppled over. Quick work of hands tossed away the boxes, earning grumbles of pain from the semi-conscious form underneath.

"Sano!" Kenshin prodded. "Sano!" A shake. "Wake up!" He smacked both cheeks smartly. Still nothing. He whacked the spiky head. That was not good enough. Sano had a thick skull. He pulled back his arm to make a punch that would wake Sano in more ways than one.

"Stop!" the lolled figure yelled, a bandaged hand caught Kenshin's incoming fist. "Couldn't you give a battered guy some mercy, Kenshin?"

He gripped the lapels of the white jacket and jerked the man forward from his slouched position, "Sano, where is it?"

Sanosuke looked dazedly at the worrisome face before he sagged against the hold. "Damn, Kenshin, don't pull a stunt on me like that. I got it right here." He put forth his right hand.

"In your _empty _hand!"

He dropped his gaze to his palm, then lifted his left hand, jumped to his feet, scavenged inside his pockets, and finally went alarmed when he came up with nothing. 'Ooh, shit.'

The normally calm features of Kenshin turned into a glower.

"Okay, okay, Kenshin! It's gotta be here somewhere. I know I caught it so it couldn't have fallen far." He blurted to avoid the wringing of his neck. He looked around every corner in their range for the missing object. "Yatta! Found it!"

Sure enough, through the open doorway of a hut, the gleam of the gold thread confirmed the package had ended up on the floor of the wooden shack. Kenshin and Sano dashed to the small house.

"Halt!"

They skidded in their tracks before two extended, burly palms. The two came face to face with a stout and very fuming shopkeeper. "You!" He pointed a thick finger towards Sanosuke, "Pay for the damages!"

"Oi! What are you talking about?" Sano scoffed. The Akabeko and his gambling activities were already entailing him. He did not need another tab. "I didn't damage a thing!"

"Yeah?" the bald graying man seethed, "look closer, you moron."

An outstretched arm indicated the ruins in front of the hut. Wood lay in splinters and broken pieces and a variety of fruits littered the area. The remains of a small roof was bent inwards, no longer the sturdy shape it used to be.

"I didn't ruin your damn stall!"

He shook an angry fist, "You calling me blind, rooster-head? I may be old but these eyes don't miss a thing. You crashed into them boxes that sent 'em toppling over and falling on my shop!"

"That proves it then! I didn't ruin your shop! The boxes did!"

BIG sweat drop from Kenshin.

Before things got out of hand, he interrupted, "Excuse me, sir." The stern glare sent his way was unsettling. The man's eye twitched. "Ano, something of mine seemed to have been misplaced into your hut. May I retrieve it, de gozaru?"

A beady gaze shifted back and forth between Sano and Kenshin, he snorted loudly, "Polite sonofabitch, aren't 'ya?" Kenshin inwardly squirmed. "You with him?" A thumb jerked towards Sanosuke.

"Yes, shopkeeper, sir," Kenshin replied.

"Then forget it!"

"Oro!"

"There's no way I'm gonna let my house go down, too! Bad enough my precious shop was destroyed by the likes of an idiot like him," he sneered at Sano as Kenshin struggled to hold back the enraged street fighter. His beefy hand flicked in a slapdash motion, "Beat it!"

They drew back from the shooing actions of the man and had no choice but to walk away.

Apart from the complaint grumblings of Sano, no words were spoken between the two as they continued their walk down the street. When a significant distance was made from the angry shopkeeper, Sano immediately pulled Kenshin to the side, almost making the samurai stumble at the sudden move. "What the hell are you doing?" he gritted.

The expression on Kenshin's face was anything but indifferent. "I'm going to get a new gift for Kaoru-dono." Kenshin lamented over the loss of the perfect gift. Kaoru would have really liked it. It appeared he would have to find something else since that was the last of its kind.

Sano grabbed his shoulders and gave a firm jerk, "Kenshin! That's _your_ gift! Think of 'Jou-chan! You have to take it back!"

"Maa, Sano," he moved the hands off, "I do not want to further trouble the shopkeeper, de gozaru. It's fine."

"The hell it is, Kenshin! We're gonna go back and get 'Jou-chan's present even if we have to sneak around!"

Kenshin had to wonder if Sano was doing this to spite or to actually help retrieve the valuable item. He looked at Sano's face. Anger. To spite it is.

And soon enough, sneaking was what they were doing.

"Sano," the bush whispered, "this is not a good idea, de gozaru."

"Kenshin, do you want your hair pin back or not?" The larger of the two bushes quavered. "The man's gonna be busy fixing out in the front, leaving the back completely unguarded. All we're gonna do is go 'round behind the hut, slip inside, grab the box, and we're gone!"

Two pairs of feet tiptoed to the rear side. As Sano had said, grunting could be heard from the front, confirming that the shopkeeper was definitely working on the damaged stall.

Facing the back wall of the shelter, Sano poked his head out of the shrub and pressed his ear against the structure to listen for any inside noise. Pleased that he was met with silence, he crouched back into his hiding place and faced the squatting samurai, "Okay, go for it."

Kenshin keeled over, eyes bugged out in shock, "_Sessha, de gozaru!_"

Slits of brown leered at him, "Duh, Kenshin! Who'd you think?"

"You! It was your idea!"

"As much as I'd be glad to, Kenshin, but the window ain't big enough for me." Kenshin frowned. "I'll stick around here and be on guard."

Sano, you traitor.

Making a silent promise to hurt his friend, Kenshin leapt agilely pass the window and landed softly inside the hut. He instantly spotted the red-encased rectangular container. Old habits kicked in and he drifted off into the shadowy alcoves of the room. The darkness was always to his advantage, concealing the element of surprise in case someone unexpectedly came in.

Outside, Sanosuke leaned against the side of the hut, waiting for Kenshin to make his return. He gruffly waved off a pesky bee that whizzed around him. When it came back for another round, he thrashed at it.

'Che, dumb bee.'

His tolerance level thinned for the insect when a faint growl was heard.

Hold on a second.

Bees don't growl.

Slowly, Sano turned his head to meet a snarling dog, fangs bared and ready to pounce. Apparently, he had underestimated the old geezer.

It was decided that next to the Ishin Shishi, the Meiji government, Shishio Makoto, and Yukishiro Enishi, shopkeepers take the next spot on his "Hate List".

The dog's gums were pulled back to reveal all sharp teeth. For every step Sano took backwards, the animal took two forward. "Good boy, I ain't doing any trouble, nice doggy," Sano crooned.

That only caused the dog to crouch into an attack. His back hit the stone wall of the hut, and at the same time, Kenshin made his appearance by leaping out the window.

"_Shit!_"

The presence of Kenshin impelled the growling dog to spring forward at Sanosuke, who promptly grabbed the scruff of Kenshin's gi and all but bolted with the bamboozled samurai flying in hand.

"Ororooooo!"

TBC…

·ENDNOTES

* * *

· GLOSSARY 

ano – similar to "Um…" or "Uh…"

kami – god

yatta – an exclamation like "Aha!" or "Yes!"


	6. The Reign Of Chaos

DISCLAIMER: The idea and characters of Rurouni Kenshin are the property of the great Watsuki Nobuhiro. I am simply borrowing the characters to torture them in agony for this fic.

* * *

**For The Sake of Imperfection **

**by Scilja**

**Chapter Six - The Reign of Chaos**

The clinic, like every morning and afternoon, was packed. Once word spread that the doctor was the main healer of the samurai who "saved" Japan on countless events, the once small clinic prospered and even more so when word spread that the physician was a woman. Clusters of people went to be examined by either Dr. Gensai or Takani Megumi, the latter made up mostly of men.

'Ara, today is busier than ever,' Takani Megumi looked over the several awaiting patients, sneering at the perverted glances sent her way. 'It's as if people get clumsy on purpose.' She paused from wrapping a linen cloth around the sprained wrist of an old man to brush back her bangs. 'This place is incrediblydull. Nothing exciting ever happens. Maybe I'll check up on Tanuki and have a good laugh later.'

"Sumi, did you hear? Word on the street is that there's something going on between that ruffian and red-headed swordsman."

'Rooster head and Ken-san?' Intrigued, Megumi shifted attention away from her duty and strained to hear the conversation. And just to ensure better hearing, fox-like ears popped up on her dark head.

"Oh, Kita! You mean that tall gangster with the red bandana and spiked hair? And the samurai who lives with Kamiya-san?"

"That's them! Well, I heard from a friend of a friend of mine that they saw them the other day and you won't believe what she heard!"

"What, Sumi! The suspense is killing me!"

Sumi leaned closer to Kita, and at the same time, Megumi leaned forward on her seat. "Apparently, those two are acting on _much more_ friendlier terms, if you catch my drift."

"Much more friendlier?" The woman named Kita looked at her friend blankly before gasping in realization, "_You don't mean…_"

Sumi nodded at the stunned expression, "I mean it. Hisa and Aiko told me that Himura-san and Sagara-san were speaking together in very low tones as if they were exchanging something very deep and personal. Then they heard Sagara-san share some very intimate words with Himura-san. He even stroked his cheek!"

"Ow! Takani-sensei, I think the bandage is too tight!"

Kita stilled another gasp with her hand, "Sumi! It can't be true! Everyone knows that the two are like best friends! And I thought Himura-san had eyes only for Kamiya-san!"

As if in grief, Sumi shook her head, "We all thought wrong, Kita, and I can believe it. Himura-san seems to waver around Kamiya-san. It's like he's holding back."

Her companion's features held a woeful glance, "The one I feel sorry for is Kamiya-san. The poor dear. She appears to have taken a liking to Himura-san and I was so sure that Himura-san had the same affections for her, but it seems not."

"It is such a pity, isn't it?" Sumi's lids half-closed as she held a hand over her heart, "Kamiya-san has been through hard times. And now she'll have to bear a broken heart. And those two men…goodness…Who ever knew that Sagara-san could be interested in the male gender! But my, my, he's one fine-looking thing! Don't you agree?"

"Yes, yes, Sumi!" Kita nodded vigorously, "and his voice! It's so deep and rugged." She sighed dreamily, "I would love to hear my name called with a voice like that!"

"Hmm," Sumi fanned herself, "And Himura-san isn't too bad either. You can take a peek at all those muscles beneath the gi if you look hard enough. And that fiery hair can drive you wild!" She shook her head, "You know, it's true what they say about men, Kita, that all the good ones are either married or gay."

"You're right, Sumi," she sighed, "so right."

Megumi gawked. It just…it couldn't be possible! 'Sano, you stupid, stupid rooster head! If I find out you really screwed this one up, there will be one rooster walking around with his head cut off!'

She cringed as her mental image of Kaoru shattered, 'Oh, Kaoru-chan! Tanuki is going to spill a river,' her features took on a livid expression, 'Ken-san, what is the meaning of this! Rooster, you are going to _wish_ you were dead once I see you!'

Nervous at the deadly silence of the room, the old man lifted his head and lightly prodded his doctor. "Uh, Takani-sensei?"

Megumi finally cracked.

"**YEOW!**" In blinding rage, Megumi gave a hard pull on the bandages and kicked the man out of her office, "See me again in three days!" She whipped off her gloves, wrapped a light shawl over her shoulders, and headed for the door, "I'm taking my break, Gensai-sensei."

The elder doctor looked at her retreating figure in panic, "But Megumi-san! There are a lot of people left waiting!"

She sent a hard leer that immediately caused his mouth to clamp shut, "There are more important matters I have to attend," and with that she dashed off into the streets.

Several passersby shied away from the fuming doctor. Men that would normally jump at the chance to throw themselves at her forced themselves back in risk of their life. Plainly, she looked downright pissed.

"Oof!"

The collision brought Megumi to regain her senses. Her thoughts on pulverizing Sano momentarily forgotten, she looked down at the fallen figure, "Tsubame-chan!"

"Ah, Megumi-san," she smiled nervously and accepted the woman's assistance to get back on her feet.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

The girl nodded, "I'm okay, Megumi-san." Noticing at once the frenzied state of the normally composed woman, she asked, "Are you okay?"

Megumi clicked her tongue against the roof her mouth, "Not really, Tsubame-chan. Tell me, have you seen Sanosuke?"

The slight jump of nerves from the girl was not missed by Megumi. As suspicious as that was, Megumi decided that would have to be put on hold for late. Tsubame answered softly, "N-no, Megumi-san."

"Ara," her lips tightened into a firm scowl, "That is not good."

"Megumi-san, may I ask why you want to find Sanosuke-san?"

Her normally cool expression hardened, "Something serious is going to happen to Ken-san and Kaoru-chan."

Tsubame looked at the elder woman in a state of alarm. Oh no! Could she know! What did Megumi-san think? Oh, gosh, why was life so hard! "R-really? What makes you say that, Megumi-san?"

"I can feel it, Tsubame-chan, and it's not a pretty picture."

Let it be known that on this summer day, in this hour, in this minute, in this second, our little Tsubame exploded.

"**I give! I surrender! I'll tell, I will, I KNOW!**"

Megumi jumped several feet back at the outburst, suddenly fearing if the gentle and quiet girl she knew was actually not all she appeared to be. "Eh-heh, Tsubame-chan? W-what _do _you know?"

"I saw Sanosuke-san and Keshin-san the other day on the street."

Megumi sped up face to face with Tsubame, brows drawn together and eyes narrowed, "And?"

A little nervous at the closeness, Tsubame stuttered, "T-they l-looked really close, closer than I have ever seen them before! And I heard Sanosuke-san ask Kenshin-san to be his!"

Blood rushed to Megumi's head and she steadied herself from nearing dizziness.

"He even said 'I love you'!"

Megumi fainted.

* * *

"Ano, Tae-san, I'm really sorry about the restaurant, I mean, with the smog and your kitchen…" Kaoru looked to the ground, completely humiliated and yet another failed attempt to improve her abilities.

"Oh, Kaoru-chan," Tae softly patted the arm of the shihondai for her to look up, "The restaurant will be fine. I've been planning to refurbish it for the longest time anyway and now I actually have a reason to!" Still Kaoru continued to look guilt-ridden. Tae soothed, "What I'm really worried about is you, Kaoru-chan. You seem a bit down."

Kaoru gave a weary sigh and gazed up at the sky, "I don't know anymore, Tae-san, I have nothing left."

Tae halted them both to a stop, her face darkened, "Now, Kaoru-chan, where did all that exuberance and determination go? You may not see it, but it is very clear that Kenshin-san has feelings for you. He might be just as unsure of how you feel."

She let out a scoff, "Unlikely, Tae-san, it's been a long year. That's enough time for anyone to make a move. Kenshin, he chooses not to." Her shoulders slumped in resignation, "What more can I do? He must probably think I've gone mad from all the stunts I pulled just to get his attention!"

Both women began to reminisce of the several, and very obvious, attempts to catch the red-head's eye.

(1) Kaoru in an ultra-sheer, ultra-revealing yukata.

Kenshin's response: "Kaoru-dono! I must have scrubbed too hard on the fabric. Sessha will be more careful next time, de gozaru."

(2) Kaoru in an off-shoulder kimono, hair elaborately pinned up, smiling alluringly.

Kenshin's response: "Kaoru-dono, that kimono looks a bit big on you. Allow sessha to mend it properly."

(3) Kaoru "accidentally" letting the towel drop right after coming out from the bath and bumping into Kenshin.

Kenshin's response: "Kaoru-dono! Your towel! Here, let me help you cover up!"

(4) Kaoru hugging Kenshin's arm and squeezing it tight so he could feel her breasts pressed up against it.

Kenshin's response: "Kaoru-dono, don't be scared, sessha is going to keep you safe."

(5) Kaoru massaging body lotion over her nude body as Kenshin walks into the room.

Kenshin's response: "Kaoru-dono, do you feel sore? I'll prepare some tea to relieve your aches."

"I've done all I can, Tae-san, it's really up to Kenshin to decide," Kaoru looked at the streamers, lanterns, and multicolored ornaments that hung around stalls and houses that celebrated the spirit of Tanabata. A void of hopelessness welled in her heart. What once elicited a girlish glee inside her had now died away.

She purposely avoided the sight of couples holding hands and exchanging words of love to one another. She didn't want to be reminded of what she could not have. She was going to die an old maid.

"Ah!" Tae cried out unexpectedly and Kaoru caught her before she fell down.

"Somebody! Stop that thief!" a distant voice called out.

Kaoru whipped her head around to find the burglar and instantly spotted him running down the street. "Stay here, Tae." With her bokken absent, she searched the stalls for a makeshift weapon and spotted a broomstick handle. "I'll be borrowing this," she snatched it from the befuddled vendor and dashed off in chase.

The bandit scurried madly through the crowd. When he turned to look back, she took satisfaction at the surprise in his eyes from his otherwise masked face.

"HIYA!" Kaoru leapt agilely above the thief and shot down for a sharp aerial attack. The crook swayed from the hard impact on his head. Upon landing on the ground, she made a quick sideway hit to his stomach and sent his form skidding along the rough terrain. With the man unconscious, she made her move to pick up the satchel.

"I wouldn't touch that, babe. It ain't yours."

Her hand hovered over the bag as she sensed a much more threatening presence from behind. She turned to see a group of burly men begin to encircle her. 'So, Mr. Thief isn't a loner.' Instinctively her body resumed an offensive stance. "It was never yours to begin with either."

"Woah! What do we have here, boys? A chick with a weapon? Please, spare me!" the man with crooked teeth laughed while the others snickered in the background.

Kaoru smirked, "You're going to wish I really _did_ spare you." In a flash, she lunged forward and connected her weapon to the unsuspecting leader. Seeing their charge in trouble, the rest of the men sprung into action, taking a hit at Kaoru from every direction.

"Get her!" the ring leader bellowed.

She dodged expertly and countered their attacks. It only took a few strikes to leave them sprawled on the ground. Soon enough, bodies lay scattered across the street with Kaoru standing in the midst of it all.

The sound of whistles sent the thugs back on their sore feet. "Shit, man! The cops are here!"

"Stop right there!"

Due to their injuries most were unable to head for an escape and soon an assembly of policemen quickly captured the lot.

"Kaoru-chan!"

She swiveled to see Tae jogging towards her. She smiled, patting the dust off her kimono, "Tae-san."

Her eyes widened when Tae roughly grabbed her arms and shook her violently, "Kaoru-chan, you scared me to death! Are you alright? I know you're skilled but you can never be too careful!"

Kaoru laughed and waved off the worried hands of her friend, "I'm perfectly fine, Tae-san."

A policeman appeared in front of Kaoru and tipped his hat, "Thank you, Miss, for your great help. We've been trying to catch these men for a while now."

"Not at all, officer," Kaoru nodded.

"Wow, Miss, that was cool!"

"Huh?" Kaoru turned, shocked to see a small crowd had gathered around her.

"That was awesome! It's rare to see a strong woman in mind and body nowadays!"

"Hey, hottie! You can whack me anytime!"

"That was amazing! Will you teach me, too?"

"You're such a darling!"

"That was very brave, Missie, nicely done!"

"Miss, when I grow up I wanna be just like you!"

Nervously, Kaoru laid a hand behind her head, smiling humbly at the rare praises, "Ah, thank you, everyone. But, really, no need to thank me."

"Oh, but I especially insist."

An old woman walked towards them. "I am the shopkeeper whom those thieves have stolen from," the elder bowed, "that group has been ransacking my stall for the longest time. I am so happy that a dear like you has finally put a stop to this."

"Not at all, Grandma, I am glad to have helped you," Kaoru replied.

"Then let me give you something for my gratitude." In her hand, she produced two sapphire earrings encased in a velvet box.

Having eyed the jewel during her walk, Kaoru knew very well the extent of the offer and politely declined, "I'm afraid I can't accept something like that, Grandma, it's too much!"

"Nonsense, my dear, you have saved me much more with them gone, now take it," to enforce her word, she took hold of Kaoru's hand and pressed it against her palm.

There was no room for argument. Kaoru bowed deeply, "Thank you very much."

At that moment, Kaoru realized the reversed side of things. If she had been demure and elegant, she would have never trained in kenjutsu. She would never have helped the woman. Nor would she have beaten a group of bullies that terrorized people. She would never have defeated Honjou Kamatari of the Juppon Gatana and protect the inhabitants of the Aoiya or Kyoto. She would never have met the wily Takani Megumi. She would never have met ex-Sekihoutai and fighter, Sagara Sanosuke. She would never be teaching a strong-willed student named Myoujin Yahiko.

And most of all, she would never have met Himura Kenshin.

* * *

Asakusa was filled the hustle and bustle in preparation for Tanabata. Kenshin had one important destination set. It was something he had to do for all the misery his Kaoru had to go through because of him. 'And to relieve my sore behind, de gozaru.'

He admired the vivacity that had returned to the resort. After the hardships of the war, it sparkled with bliss again. Children played in carefree laughter. Men and women held on to each other with fondness. There was no sign of post-war atmosphere in the contentment of their faces.

"Good evening, sir, what brings you here on this night?"

Kenshin lifted his eyes to see the kind face of an old woman smiling at him. "Good evening, Grandma," he looked at the glittering rows of gold and silver, "I would like to purchase a ring."

Her eyes lit up excitedly, "A ring, you say? What a perfect occasion! Oh, you handsome dear, come this way." He followed her round the stall to a glass encased display of jewelry.

"I hope you don't mind me in prying but I am a hopeless romantic at heart. Who is the sweetie?" Her wrinkled but gentle hands reached for a case.

At the thought of Kaoru, Kenshin could not stop the broad grin that appeared on his lips. "She is the strongest person I have ever met. Her words and actions are very genuine. With her you look at life differently." Away from all the bloodshed, the misery, and the pain.

"Ah, but what does she mean to you?"

Kenshin looked at the old woman, his eyes glinting with profound emotion for the woman who did what no one else could. She saved his soul. "Kaoru means everything to me."

A tear leaked down the woman's cheek, "My dear, there is something I sense from you that in all my years have never felt before. Of the many men that arrive here to seek jewelry as a form of love, I have never come across anyone as pure and fulfilled as a love like yours." She bent below the counter and retrieved a small velvet box, "here," she pushed the box towards him.

Slowly, Kenshin opened the box and was taken back from the dazzling brilliance that shone forth. It represented Kaoru perfectly in every detail. The silver ring was garnished with a row of twinkling diamonds surrounding a heart-shaped sapphire in the centre. This was the one! This was it! This was…

…out of his range.

Kenshin grudgingly sighed. Even with the gracious amount he received from the police chief, he was a few hundred yen short of the ring. He closed the box and pushed it back on the glass counter. "It's beautiful, Grandma, but I'm afraid it's a bit over the price."

"Oh?" she grinned slyly, "but sir, it is a 35 discount."

"Oro!" Kenshin blinked incredulously, "but Grandma, it says here that it's – "

She leaned forward on the counter and winked, "It's discounted, sir. I am the shopkeeper, am I not?"

Kenshin chuckled, shaking his head wryly, "So you are."

Then she wrapped up the ring and handed it to Kenshin, "You both live long and happy, you hear?"

He smiled, "Yes, Ma'am!"

She waved her hands at him, "Now go!" She beamed, "I'll be keeping a lookout for wedding bells!"

Kenshin glanced back to wave and chuckled, "Count on that, de gozaru."

Resting her elbows on the glass top, the old woman nodded happily at the retreating figure of the red-head, "It will match her earrings well."

* * *

Kaoru paced, or rather stomped, angrily around the house. Enough was enough! No more yucky tea. No more icky milk. Who cares if she couldn't cook for beans? So what if she would rather fight than primp. And what was the problem if she liked to be a tanuki/tomboy.

'Make-up? Hah! You can forget that. Dumb fancy shmancy grooming, so damn restricting, how can people even walk? And hell, a man who truly loves me loves me for whatever my physique is. Even when I'm too fat to move, he'll still love me!'

Her steps were rushed and determined as she walked across the yard to the storage house.

'If you can't accept me for whom I am, I don't give a damn!'

She charged into the storage room and rifled through the many random items stocked on the wooden shelves. 'It's time that things go my way.'

Waiting for the samurai to make his move proved to be a near futile act. If he wasn't going to do the moving, she was going to have to do it. Kaoru did not like seeing her future self being a single withered woman.

'How many suitors I threw out! The missed chances! But no, Kenshin was the problem. Well, he is about to get an answer.'

A triumphant cry resonated in the room. With the items hand in hand, she stepped out to the yard and carefully plotted her parameters. Kenshin was a very smart man. He could single out all the details in seconds. She was going to have to do this very carefully.

Her blue eyes flickered wildly in their stormy depths, thunder and lightning flashed in them.

Kenshin walked leisurely down the street, his hands tucked comfortably into his gi. The sun was going to set soon and he was expected to make dinner. Dinner for his Kaoru. He smiled at that. Kaoru gave an extra spice to the ordinary.

He patted the pockets of his hakama and was pleased to note that the ring box lay in its place. He was going to set things straight between them. An image of Kaoru's elated and glowing face brought a grin on his lips. She was the essence of his life. She deserved to be happy. And he was going to make her smile every chance he could get.

He stopped. Unknowingly, he had returned to the same river where Jin-eh had taken Kaoru away. But now it wasn't just a negative memory; it was one of the high points in his life. For it was at this very spot that Kaoru offered him a piece of her heart. He shook his head wryly, 'I wonder what Kaoru would say when I tell her I still have her indigo ribbon.'

"Oi! Kenshin!"

His thoughts broke when Sano sauntered towards him. "Sano, what brings you here?"

"Che," he cocked his head the side, "I was on my way to Jou-chan's for dinner." His figure suddenly towered over Kenshin's greatly and he bore down to him, "But I find you here, which means you ain't at the kitchen, which means dinner ain't made, which means there's no food."

Kenshin shirked back from the intimidating form of the fighter. He knew well enough that a hungry Sano was also a very cranky Sano, "Ano, I was going straight home, de gozaru."

"Hmph," he resumed a casual stance, "I'll make sure you do," and moved to walk ahead. When he noticed Kenshin wasn't following, Sano glanced back across his shoulder and glared, "Come on, Kenshin! Dinner can't wait any longer!"

"Uh-Sano, you might want to step to the side to avoid that wasp hive."

Sano scoffed and turned, "What wasp hive –" His body instantly went rigid when a wasp hovered close to his face. Kenshin could have sworn that he heard Sano squeak before yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Kenshin! Dou Ryu Sen or Ryu Tsui Sen that! I can't take any more crap!" Sano thrashed about.

Kenshin tried vainly to calm his friend, "Maa, Sano, it's just wasps."

"Yeah?" he sneered, "I busted both our asses from a rabid mutt the other day. Oh, and there's a couple of 'em flying near you."

Threatened by the presence of the two men, a swarm of wasps escaped from their hive. Kenshin took the cue to say, "To the river, Sano!"

They rushed towards their haven and dove into the water just in time to avoid the stings that would have nicked them in a split second.

After a long while, Sano and Kenshin resurfaced and took gulps of air. "Now can you blame me for them wasps?" Sano smirked at the drenched swordsman.

"That's only you, Sano," he replied before becoming stark still.

The alarmed appearance of the legendary samurai was not something Sano was accustomed to seeing, "Oi, Kenshin, you okay there?" That only made Kenshin splash the water in a flurry, twisting and turning in every direction. Sano inched towards his distressed friend, "Damn, Kenshin, what the hell?"

Sano had no time to react when Kenshin grabbed the labels of his wet jacket and shook him hard, "Sano! The box! Where's the box!"

"Box?" he quirked a brow, "It's with you, remember?"

"Not Kaoru-dono's hair pin. That one I have, there is another."

"What do you mean there's another?"

"I bought it today! It has her ring inside!"

"Her ring – ?" Sano gawked at the frantic man, "Shit! You bought her a ring!"

"Which I don't have anymore!" Kenshin rushed.

"What color was the box?"

Kenshin dove his hands into the water in a frantic search, "Blue."

"Like that one?"

He followed the direction of Sano's pointed finger. In haste, he quickly began swimming toward the box. "Sano! The current has become unsteady, the ring will be gone! You take the right, I'll take the left."

"Aye aye, cap'n," Sano leapt out from the river and made his way to the rocks near the bank. If Kenshin was going to swim, he'd have to take the land route.

Sano bounded from one rock to another, target in sight. "I see it, Kenshin! I'm going for it."

He skipped a few more stones ahead to be ready for the catch. But it happened to be his lucky day and Sano slipped on a moss covered rock and fell right back into the water.

The waves made by Sano's fall pushed the box further to Kenshin's side. The flow became more tremulous and it was becoming more difficult spotting the box.

Underwater, Sano bubbled a yell and burst through the surface, chest huffing rapidly and his heartbeat racing wildly. 'Hell, no wonder Jou-chan hates catfish, they're damn ugly beasts!' He swiftly returned to the banks.

Kenshin could no longer spot the box anymore. Hiten Mitsuguri Ryuu was put to good use and Kenshin skipped across the water. A fisherman was pulling in his net from the river where Kenshin found the box laying among the fish.

He sped up his pace and jumped into the boat, startling the other fishermen in his haste. "Excuse me while I retrieve something of mine, de gozaru." He hurdled toward the edge of the boat where the net was being hauled and reached over to pluck out the box. "Thank you," he nodded to the astonished faces before leaping back to the land to meet Sano.

Kenshin checked the box for any scratches or dents from the otherwise wet covering. He opened it and let out a breath of relief. Good, the ring was intact.

"Alright, Kenshin, whenever you have a box, and I don't care what size, tell me to stay the hell away from you."

Securing the box in his pocket, Kenshin wrung the water out from his hair, "Why, de gozaru?"

"'Cuz," Sano growled, "everytime you do, some messed up shit happens." He distanced himself away warily, "It's like you're cursed."

Kenshin sighed inwardly, 'I could believe that.'

TBC…


	7. Perfect Imperfections

DISCLAIMER: The idea and characters of Rurouni Kenshin are the property of the great Watsuki Nobuhiro. I am simply borrowing the characters to torture them in agony for this fic.

* * *

**For The Sake of Imperfection **

**by Scilja**

**Chapter Seven - Perfect Imperfections**

"Megumi-san? Megumi-san?"

The woman lying on the bed struggled to open heavy eyes and groaned at the slit of light that blared through.

"Megumi-san?"

She forced her eyes open. Hazy figments of color filled her vision then gradually cleared to an anxious but familiar face. "Tsubame-chan…"

"Megumi-san!" Relieved that the elder woman did not appear to have any serious injury, the crinkles of worry that lined Tsubame's face disappeared and the girl's youthful glow returned.

The doctor pushed herself into a sitting position, one hand cradling her head in hopes to soothe her throbbing temples, "I'm alright. What happened?"

Tsubame nervously fidgeted the fabric of her kimono, "You fainted, Megumi-san. You're at the clinic."

The room swirled, forcing Megumi to shut her eyes again, "How long have I been out?"

"For about fifteen minutes."

'Fifteen minutes,' she thought in disbelief. She reopened her eyes. Pleased that her perception returned, she faced the troubled girl. "Thank you Tsubame-chan for being here." She glimpsed across the room where a small wooden clock hung from the wall, "I wonder what made me unconscious for a long time."

Tsubame stilled. The expression on her face almost fearful. She hid her face beneath her bangs, her words were barely audible, "You…don't remember, Megumi-san?"

Megumi scrutinized the girl, "You know? Tsubame-chan?"

The young waitress fiddled with her thumbs and coughed lightly, "Actually, Megumi-san, it was something I said that made you faint."

"Oh?"

"A-ano, you see, um –"

"Oi! Kitsune!"

The conversation was interrupted by the dripping wet figure of Sagara Sanosuke.

"What happened to you, Rooster-head?" Megumi summoned whatever strength she had left to pull back the covers and slowly move her feet over the edge of the bed.

"Che, Kenshin made me go for a swim," Sano drawled, wiping off his damp brow with a nearby towel, "the idiot's gone over the hill."

Something inside Megumi snapped.

Sano.

Ken-san.

Over the hill.

"**ITAI! ITAI! ITAIII! KITSUNE!**"

Rekindled with vigor, Megumi surged forward and firmly took his ear between pinched fingers, "YOU CAN'T BE ANYMORE OF A ROOSTER-HEAD THAN THIS! How can you be so inconsiderate about Tanuki-chan! I am not against this same gender relationship, but when it's going to break hearts, that's something else!"

"Owowow! Kitsune, what the _hell_ are you talking about!" Sano struggled vainly to free his ear which was numbing to a painful throb.

"Less crap and more sense, Rooster," Megumi seethed.

"How can I know what to say if I don't know what you're saying!"

Amidst the heated argument came a whispered, "Um, Sanosuke-san, I bumped into Megumi-san in the street. She fainted and I came back with her."

Sanosuke finally jerked out of Megumi's hold to clutch his stomach in heaps of guffaws, "Megitsune? You? _Fainted_?" He erupted into a fit of laughter.

Megumi shot a fierce glower his way, "Shut it, you idiot."

His hand slapped against his thigh in hilarity, "Whoo! What could have set the great almighty Kitsune to drop dead!"

Tsubame's head bowed lower, "B-because Sanosuke-san and Kenshin-san were being intimate."

The loud laughter immediately ceased to a dead silence only to be followed by an explosion that shook the roof of the clinic.

"**WHAT!" **His entire body trembled with rage. Never had Sanosuke appeared more dismayed. His face became flustered with a tint of red. He blinked dumbfoundedly, "Where did you get that idea?"

"Oh my, did I come at a wrong time?"

Tsubame jerked up from cowering at the enraged figure of the ex-Sekihoutai, "Tae-san!"

Tae stepped into the clinic room and eyed the occupants warily. She was taken back at what she saw. Megumi looked ready to do serious bodily harm to a squirming Sansosuke. Nor had she ever seen her assistant's cheeks so red. The heavy tension in the air was hard to miss. "Tsubame-chan, I was looking for you. In fact, I was looking for you all. I was thinking we could all cheer Kaoru-chan up. She's had a rough week."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. Perhaps Ken-san could enlighten us," Megumi snatched Sanosuke's sleeve as if to prevent him from escaping.

The group hurried to the Kamiya Dojo.

* * *

Wet footprints dampened the dry ground as he dragged his soaked and tired form through the yard. He patted his pocket for the hundredth time, making sure that his precious gift would not end up in another chase. He had hoped to be greeted by the glowing visage of the shihondai but the empty place proved him otherwise.

'Perhaps I will start dinner so Kaoru can have a good meal when she returns,' he mused.

The empty laundry basin leaning against the fence caught his attention. Had he forgotten to put it away in haste of the day's events? That was unlike him. He moved towards the basin to return it to its proper place.

FWIP.

"**_Orororo de gozaru_**!"

His footing was instantly lost to an upward pull that sent Kenshin dangling high from a rope tied to a tree branch.

How had he missed something like this?

Oh, yes. As usual, thinking of Kaoru somehow distorted his normally sharp senses.

But surely, this was a set-up.

Blood was beginning to rush to his head when a figure appeared at the doorway of the house.

"Kaoru-dono!"

To his surprise, he was not met with a smile from the raven-haired femme. She stood on the boardwalk with a stern glare that sent shivers down his spine. Kaoru was livid. If possible, her body would have emitted fire. She stamped down the steps and went right for her prey.

He cringed hearing his name chanted in low growls from her lips. Her indigo eyes flashed wildly with fury. Inwardly, he panicked and skimmed through the number of reasons to what could have sent Kaoru so enraged.

"Himura Kenshin."

The harsh, grating tone pricked against the back of his neck.

"Damn you."

She roughly pulled the front of his gi forward so their faces almost touched. "Damn you!" Her hands tugged insistently on him, "Why do you do this, Kenshin!"

Her victim drew his brows together, "Kaoru-dono? What is it?"

A small sob escaped from her lips, "That's all I'll ever be, won't it, Kenshin? Dono?"

As much as he wanted to say something he found it impossible to speak from the tightness of his throat.

"I'm sick and tired of playing around. It's been a year. A very long year. And frankly," she yanked him hard, "I just can't wait any longer!"

Her small frame quivered and guilt welled inside him knowing that he caused her pain. He hated that he couldn't read her since she lowered her head and hid her face from him, "It should be no surprise that you know how I feel about you, Kenshin. Call me immature or childish but I wish to have a more meaningful relationship with you besides being the girl-next-door. I mean, I can't get any more obvious! But you don't tell me anything.

"I feel like a fool for acting the way I do. I can't cook, I can't do the laundry, I don't prance around in pristine clothes and I spill the tea ceremony. I get loud, temperamental, and aggressive.

"But you know what, Kenshin? I'd rather be a fighting, sweaty girl any day! I love the way I am." He couldn't have been more shocked when she pulled apart the front of her kimono and proudly cupped a linen-bound breast in each hand, "And if these aren't good enough for you, they're good enough for me!"

She clutched the folds of her kimono tightly and eased back so he could see her solemn expression, "Am I always going to be the tomboy girl and not a woman to you?"

He breathed her name. Kenshin watched dejectedly as her anger turned austere. She thumped her fists against his hard chest and leaned against him. "Dammit, Kenshin! Tell me…tell me to forget about you, that my affections are useless, that you don't feel the same way I do so I can stop making a fool of myself."

His heart crushed at her shaking form. Her spirit was dying, and he was to blame. God, he really was an idiot. The one person he swore to protect he ended up hurting most of all. Angry at himself for what he had put her through, he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and crush her to him, kissing her with all the pent-up passion he restrained for months.

Tentatively, he reached out to her, "Kaoru –"

"Don't get too close to Kenshin-san, Kaoru-chan!"

The rumbling of feet alerted the couple of company dashing into the yard. Tae was first to reach the two with her brows furrowed, "Kaoru-chan, Kenshin-san isn't the man you think he is!"

Kaoru's hasty back-step sent Kenshin reeling in his upside down position, "Everyone! Tae-san!"

The Akabeko's charge rushed towards her friend and gripped her shoulders, "Oh, Kaoru-chan! I hate to be the one to tell you the truth but Kenshin-san isn't looking for a feminine partner!"

Kaoru looked from Tae to the other three people behind her, "Tae-san, what are you saying?"

Tae's grip tightened, her expression remorseful, "I mean, Kaoru-chan, that Kenshin-san prefers men than women."

A pitchy "ORO!" exclaimed in the background.

Kaoru gawped at Tae and hurriedly steadied herself when something barreled against her legs. Tsubame clung tightly to the skirt of her kimono and raised dismal brown eyes, "It's true, Kaoru-san! I was so afraid to tell you because I didn't like seeing you sad but I was walking the other day and saw Himura-san and Sagara-san being really close. Sagara-san was telling Himura-san how much he liked him and Himura-san was saying how much he loved him!"

Deftly wanting to salvage his soiled reputation and masculinity, Sanosuke cursed loudly, "I'm an all straight guy! That ain't true, I swear it! I prefer breasts! Watch!" He nimbly pulled the unsuspecting Megumi into his arms, caressed her breasts and gave her a loud smack on the lips. It wasn't long before Sano was thrown halfway across the yard while Megumi rinsed and gargled at a nearby well.

Tae eyed the gangster carefully, "Are you saying Tsubame-chan lied, Sagara-san?"

He swiftly redeemed himself into a firm stance and huffed, "We _were_ exchanging words of…of love…but it isn't in the way you think!"

Wiping her lips, Megumi arched a brow and scoffed, "How else is it going to prove anything!"

Sanosuke shut his mouth when he realized he was about to reveal Kenshin's surprise to Kaoru. It was worse than the predicament of life and death. His very own masculinity was on the line. He had little choice in the matter and merely turned to the red-head for a sign. "Dammit," he spat.

"So my efforts were useless."

All turned to the kenjutsu instructor, her visage devoid of any emotion.

"I was after something that could never be."

She turned on her heel, anger blazing her eyes, "That explains a lot, Kenshin."

He struggled to regain some redemption, "K-Kaoru-dono! It isn't –"

"Why couldn't you have just told me? I have never been so humiliated in my life!" she raked her fingers through her hair as if punishing the dark strands. Her chest heaved in irregular breaths; eyes glistened with unshed tears as a hand curled over her heart in agony. She whispered painfully, "I'm so stupid."

That was it.

Kenshin mustered enough strength to start the rope swinging. His body arced to and fro until he was far enough to reach a surprised Kaoru and enclose his arms around her. She gasped as she was lifted off the ground and swung with him.

"Kaoru-dono, I –"

She squirmed in his grip, "Oh no, Kenshin, I've given you enough chances. I am not staying around to get a wrinkle over this!"

He gently set her feet on the ground. She took that moment to turn around in his arms and was taken back to see him back on his feet, the rope cast aside. She looked at his face and froze. What took her away were the swirling emotions that lay in his eyes. "Kaoru-dono, you're right. It's time to be honest about this, de gozaru. I was with Sano," he halted any words from her with two fingers on her lips, "but I assure you that I do not partake in men. Forgive my slowness for making you wait. Don't ever regret what you have done. In fact, I find your wicked streak thrilling," he smiled so devilishly that she blushed.

With the barriers between them lowered, he lifted her small hand and ran his lips along her knuckles, "My lady, Kaoru, I did not want to rush you into anything, which was why I was not as forward. But know this, that on countless nights you fill my dreams, and on many mornings you fill my heart and mind. I take each day to learn a little more about you."

He stroked her cheek affectionately, "I admire the woman you are, Kaoru. I know you don't like wearing tight, constricting clothing. I find you more beautiful when you do kenjutsu than a tea ceremony. Cooking is trivial; it is not going to feed my heart. You give and you don't expect anything in return. Everything you do is selfless. You exceed where many women don't and that is what I love. Strength in both mind and soul, that is what makes a true woman."

He cocked his head to the side at her flushing face, "I hoped that you wouldn't have to go through such a hard time, koishii. For the past few days, I have been preparing for a special night for Tanabata. Sano was merely helping me, which explains why we may have been acting a bit…odd," he winked at Tsubame who flushed instantly.

"Kaoru," he reclaimed her hand and cradled it in his own with endearing gentleness, "would you do me the honor of spending Tanabata with me tomorrow night?" He raised his eyes to level with hers.

"Humph, you've got a lot of making up to do, Kenshin," she broke off eye contact and crossed her arms. Then she shocked him with a dazzling smile and dove into his open arms, "But yes, yes! I would love to, Kenshin!"

Friends looked on happily as Yahiko opened the door from the house and smirked, "It's about damn time."

* * *

Tanabata became one of the highest moments in Kenshin's life. The reason for this was now gleefully tugging the sleeve of his gi and nudging him towards a stage play. He reveled in the way Kaoru's eyes glimmered at the actors hidden behind masks and brilliant costumes. The festival was not what made the night special, it was her presence.

All walls were broken down during the hours prior to Tanabata. They went long into the night simply talking of the past, present, and future. The Kyoto incident, much to Kenshin's relief, was dealt with, and Kaoru gave him a tearful understanding. And since they already shared a very tight bond of friendship of great extent, it was not hard to get a jump start into their relationship. In fact, with all the flaring displays of affection it was no wonder Yahiko practically begged to move out of the house.

Light from the fireworks cascaded down on her rosy cheeks as she laughed in delight at a particularly amusing scene. If anything, Kaoru glowed. And unlike her usual pastel colored kimonos, the deep red she wore tonight accentuated her skin. The navy obi drew attention to her eyes and her hair was dressed with a jeweled flower by yours truly, to which he received a series of kisses for a reward. The sapphire earrings that she adorned took him away. When asked about it, she merely smiled and said that it was a gift.

This was Kaoru at best. He, himself, did not prefer to look at her face covered by powders and paints. He wanted to see her blush readily and worship the golden hints that no foundation could have done. He looked forward to watching her in swordplay. Call him out of the ordinary, but seeing Kaoru worked up in strikes and swings drew more appeal to him than anything else. After all, it gave an enticing view of her strong and curvaceous form.

His old gi was finally discarded and replaced with a navy one. Much to Sano's chagrin, he did not put his hair into a high ponytail in deference to the dilemma it might stir up. In any case, from the reaction Kaoru had given him for the new apparel, Kenshin wondered why he didn't change in the first place. Together in dark shades, they made a comely pair. Still, that did not deter Kenshin from driving away wolfish eyes off his lady in red.

The town was decorated colorfully with a rainbow of streamers, lanterns, and painted artworks. Liveliness of laughter and merriment filled the atmosphere along the brightly scattered lights. The aroma of foods enticed people everywhere while vendors called over men to impress their dates. The night was young.

Having been walking around for quite a while, they came to rest on a stone bench situated near the stage play.

"Ne, Kenshin, you sure you don't want some?"

Kenshin chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist to draw her closer while Kaoru licked her lips at what little taste left behind from the kabobs she nibbled, "Ah, I think I've had enough for tonight."

She moved to rest against the hollow of his neck, "Your loss, koibito."

She squeaked when Kenshin turned her to face him and leaned forwards, a sly grin on his lips as he husked, "What makes you think I don't have a way of getting some of my own?" His lips came down on hers and his tongue took on devouring her mouth.

When they pulled apart, Kaoru laughed softly at his mischief and twirled loose red tresses around her fingers, "I do believe, sir, that you have me at your mercy."

A feral smile crossed his features, "That's how it should be."

Their mouths neared for another kiss but were halted by loud coughs.

"Hmph, Battousai, take those hormones down a notch before it sickens me."

Stunned faces of Kaoru and Kenshin landed on the figure standing a few feet away, "Saitoh!"

"I'd be glad to know if I interrupted something," he flicked ashes off his cigarette.

Kenshin helped Kaoru up from the bench. "That's fine, Saitoh, we just finished eating," Kaoru gave a none-too-innocent grin then yelped before casting narrowed eyes at a nonchalant Kenshin.

Saitoh ignored the act and puffed a smoke into the crisp night air, "Tanuki, I must say I am impressed that you finally got a hold of Battousai. I was doubtful if he would be on the other side of the sexuality border."

Kenshin groaned, 'Why does everyone think that?'

Kaoru tilt her chin defiantly at the cop. Kenshin couldn't have been more proud of his spitfire. "Kenshin was being a gentleman despite the time being and I appreciate him more for it."

They shared a small smile as he interlaced her fingers with his, to which Saitoh rolled his eyes and muttered a gruff "ahou" beneath his breath.

"Saitoh," Kenshin tilt his head to the side, "are you just going to stand there and stare all night?" That jib pleased Kaoru immensely for he felt her body tense as she tried hard to contain her laughter.

"Battousai, how droll, but I do have a life aside from chasing idiots around. I'm here with Tokio."

Kaoru blinked, "Tokio?"

Kenshin moved his head next to her ear, "Tokio is Saitoh's wife."

Her face turned deadpan and she did not bother to hide her shock. Exchanging glances from Kenshin and Saitoh, she gaped, "Wife! There is actually a woman who can stand you?"

The policeman sneered, "Nice quip, Tanuki."

In a few seconds, a small woman appeared and wrapped her arm around Saitoh's, "Hajime, did you get the wish papers?"

Ex-Shinsen-gumi's third captain produced four leaflets in his gloved hand to which Tokio smiled gratefully. Upon the sight of Kenshin, she exclaimed, "Himura-san! It's good to see you again!"

The pair stood and Kenshin moved to greet the petite woman, "Tokio-dono, a pleasure to see you," he bowed lightly.

"Saitoh-san," Kaoru said.

Tokio clapped happily, "And you must be Kamiya-san! Oh, it is so good to meet you!" Her hands went to clasp Kaoru's and squeezed, "Am I to guess that you are here with Himura-san?"

Kaoru smiled at the irony of the woman's personality versus Saitoh's. Opposites do attract. "You guessed right, Saitoh-san."

"Call me Tokio, dear, sometimes being attached to the Saitoh name can give people the creeps." Kaoru laughed while Saitoh huffed. "Finally, Himura-san! You two make a dashing couple. Don't let this one get away!"

Kenshin rested an arm around Kaoru's waist, "I don't ever intend to, Tokio-dono."

"Ah! Before I forget, did you two write down your wishes on the bamboo tree yet?"

The pair shook their heads.

"Alright," she snatched two slips of paper from Saitoh's hand and handed it to them. "It's tradition! Here, just post it on the bamboo tree in the town circle when you're done."

"Thank you, Tokio-san," Kaoru replied. It was a wonder that there was at least one Saitoh name she could get close to.

Tokio laid a hand tenderly on her partner's elbow, "Come, darling, it's not too late to watch the parade. Will you be joining us too, Himura-san? Kamiya-san?"

Kaoru was about to open her mouth but Kenshin interjected, "Thank you, Tokio-dono, but we have to be going soon."

Saitoh had the nerve to smirk, "Behave yourselves," Tokio bid them a farewell and they left towards the parade.

When their figures were lost in the crowd, Kenshin heard Kaoru whisper, "Tokio-san is so different from Saitoh but they compliment each other very well, she glanced upwards to the sky as if in contemplation, "miracles do happen."

He chuckled at her thoughts, "Would it do any more surprise if I told you they have sons, too?"

Kaoru whipped her head to face him, "_Sons_! As in plural?"

"Two of them, I believe, and one along the way," Kenshin replied casually.

"Tokio-san is pregnant?" she almost felt dazed from the incessant astonishments. One could only take so many surprises at once. "That's something else…" Her words trailed off to give him her full attention, "So what is this _somewhere_ we have to be, Kenshin?"

His response was a wily grin, "Care to go for a walk?"

* * *

"Kenshin!" She swiftly dodged a low bending branch. "Kenshin!" Kaoru sputtered from the leaves that ran across her face as he further led them through thick bushes and lissome trees. "Where are we going?"

He glanced back to give her a reassuring smile, "Almost there, Kaoru."

A few more rustling of leaves later, Kenshin made an abrupt stop that nearly let Kaoru collide against his back if it were not for the gentle hold he made to steady her.

"Whew!" Kaoru exhaled, picking stray leaves off her kimono, "Kenshin, as much fun as this was, I'd like to know where we are going before we move any further." She let out a squeal and frantically wove her arms around his neck when she was suddenly picked off the ground.

"We can rest here, Kaoru."

She finally took a good look at her surroundings and was awed at the hidden paradise Kenshin had led them to. Wild flowers bloomed about, the moonbeams reflected off their white and purple hues that made the scene glitter of silver and velvet waves. Fireflies welcomed them in flickering shimmers to a white gazebo.

By the time she realized it, Kenshin had carried her to the gazebo and they sat together on the bench.

He grasped her hand and caressed it lightly, "Do you like it?"

That prompted a laugh from Kaoru who wove her hands in his hair and touched their foreheads together, "You are one cunning man, Himura Kenshin," she pecked his cheeks, "and I don't just like it, I love it." She came into his embrace, "You make me so happy."

He released her then. Curious at his actions, she watched him wordlessly as he seated her on a bench. Her eyes widened when he moved before her and kneeled on his knee.

"Will you give me the honor of making you happy for the rest of your life, Kaoru?"

In his hand, he held the most beautiful sapphire ring. The moon seemed to hit the jewel in just the right places and it glowed brilliantly before her. Her whole body went taut and her heart beat faster than it ever had. Before her, Kenshin had never looked to wonderful. His hair a fiery glow in the night and his eyes held an intensity of never-ending blue. It was a beautiful sight.

Kaoru got up and bent down to be on same level with him. Tearfully, she stroked his scarred cheek and replied softly, "I was thinking forever, Kenshin." Laughter escaped her when she was crushed against his body and was spun around in circles.

During their spin, two slips of paper flitted to the side. Kaoru looked at them in realization, "Kenshin, our wishes! It's almost midnight. The bamboo tree will be taken soon!"

Holding her close so their heartbeats melded together, Kenshin pressed a light kiss on her lips, "Kaoru, my wish already came true."

END.


End file.
